Animal versus humanidad
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: ¿Y si Bella no es... normal? ¿Y si fuera hematófoga? Es decir, se alimentara de... sangre. Y su secreto esta a salvo por su familia y... su médico, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. "El amor supera todas las barreras, incluso..."
1. Vamos, Bella ¿No hablarás en serio?

__

Animal versus humanidad.

_Siempre pensamos en una Bella, humana, normal... Pero, ¿Y si fuera hematófoga? ¿Y si se alimentara de... sangre? ¿Y si sólo pudiera confiar su secreto a su famlia y a... su doctor, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. "El amor supera todas las barreras, incluso las que pensabas que nunca serían ciertas. Incluso cuando amas a tu potencial asesino, a la raza que odias."_

_Bueno, esta es la primera vez que subo una historia en fanfiction. Y tengo varias historias subidas por Internet, y pensé subir esta aqui_

_Porque me encantó:)_

_Espero que os guste. Review me, quisiera saber vuestra opinión:)_

Ojala les guste. Es una mirada muy muy DISTINTA a crepúsculo, aunque bueno, nose si opinarán lo mismo. Ni siquiera pasa lo mismo.

_Los personajes son de Sthephenie M. Tan solo me atribuyo la historia, es totalmente DISTINTA a Twilight (creo)_

_Espero que os guste. :)_

* * *

Vamos, Bella… ¿no hablarás en serio?

— Vamos, Bella, ¿no creerás de veras, esa pantomima? — volvió a decirme Jessica.

¡Ay, Jessica! Si tú supieras…

— No, claro que no…— le atajé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me gustaría haberle contado esta historia:

"_Sí, Jessica, yo creo eso de que si te pica una araña radiactiva, te conviertes en spider-man, o simplemente adoptas sus… cualidades_". Ella contestaría_: "Claro, ahora me vas a decir, que conoces a alguna o alguno con esos poderes". _Y a ello yo respondería_: "claro, yo soy un ejemplo, pero lo que me… mordió fue un murciélago, y ahora lo que necesito es beber sangre, 1aaah! Pero tranquila, solo de animales… ya que los murciélagos vampiros, no 'chupan' la sangre a humanos."_

Y entonces, le relataría las características del murciélago vampiro, ya que me lo sabía de memoria, de tantas veces buscarlo en la Wikipedia_._

Se alimenta de sangre (es hematófago) de mamíferos de gran tamaño como equinos y bovinos. Rara vez ataca al hombre. Su dentadura comprende 24 piezas, con dos incisivos muy grandes, que le sirven para abrir superficialmente la piel de su fuente de alimento. El vampiro se limita a lamer la pequeña herida, que hizo con sus dientes, para extraer la sangre que no deja de manar, debido a que su saliva posee un anticoagulante. La sangre consumida por el vampiro rara vez daña al animal afectado, pues suelen tomar unos 25 mL en media hora, aunque suelen acudir cada noche a alimentarse de la misma víctima, pues si pasan 48 horas sin comer mueren de inanición; curiosamente es un animal que comparte habitualmente el alimento con otros compañeros incapaces de conseguir alimento, mediante la regurgitación de sangre. Como la cantidad de sangre que extrae el vampiro es pequeña, el mayor peligro inmediato se encuentra en la posibilidad de que transmita los gérmenes de la rabia. También puede generar enfermedades como la fiebre murina, la enfermedad de Chagas entre otras, que producen, a veces, graves daños al ganado.

El mayor peligro para la ganadería es sin embargo el Desmodus rotundus, ya que con ataques persistentes puede llevar a la muerte al ganado. Pasan el día escondidos en troncos huecos o en cuevas, y como todos los murciélagos, son nocturnos. Existen tres especies de vampiros que habita en las regiones tropicales de América. Las otras dos son el vampiro de patas velludas (Diphylla ecaudata), y el vampiro de alas blancas, Diaemus youngí, que sangran a las gallinas y otras aves y causan graves perjuicios a la avicultura. El último también ataca a mamíferos como las cabras y cerdos.

Los vampiros abarcan una amplia área donde habitan, que va desde Chile hasta el sur de Estados Unidos, en el norte.

Uno de los primeros en relatar su experiencia con un vampiro de este tipo fue Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo en su Sumario de la Natural Historia de las Indias (1526), ya que fue mordido por ellos y tuvo que usar el método de los indígenas para curar sus heridas.

Y entonces, luego, le contaría mi versión. _" Sí que muerden, al menos, cuando los chinchas. E incluso, eso que le llaman la rabia, la fiebre murina o la enfermedad de Changas entre otras, son otros casos. Como a Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo, que le mordió uno. Claro, que a él, sabía el remedio, el método de los indígenas, y estuvo a tiempo. Yo no, yo fui tonta y lo único que se me ocurrió fue matar aquel animal que se defendía con su única arma que tenia, y desmayarme. Y cuando desperté, tenía…'sed', 'sed' de algún animal. Bueno, eso es lo que me gusta decir, ya que lo que busco son mamíferos, y te sorprenderías si t e dijera que tu y… bueno que tu y las demás personas sois mamíferos…"_

— Ey, vuelve a la Tierra, que no estas volando…— dijo Ángela, mi gran amiga.

— Ya, ya…

Mi Ángela, mi gran amiga Ángela. Ella supo lo que me pasó, al menos, una parte de la historia. Por eso ella no dijo nada sobre que si creía o no. Pero cuando le dije que me encontraba mal, y que por eso no comía a la hora del almuerzo durante una semana, empezó a desconfiar, pero seguía siendo tan cálida igualmente. — Resumiendo, le dije:" _Ángela, me mordió un vampiro, bueno un murciélago vampiro, pero tranquila, ya me curé"._

No soy mala, pero ¿qué harías si una amiga bebe sangre para alimentarse, y lo que más les gusta, son mamíferos? ¡Ja, Ja, qué gracia!

— Y bueno, qué, ¿sigues con tu dieta…especial? — preguntó Ángela. Ya sabía que ella acabaría enterándose, y esas preguntas, que ya llevaba meses soltando desde que hacía un año y pico, le conté aquello. — Me refiero a esa de no comer fuera de casa, hasta acabar el instituto. O hasta que tu madre te… de permiso.

— ¡Ay, sí, chica! — Ya podía mentir sobre eso con tanta naturalidad, ¡qué flipaba conmigo y todo! — Pero, la buena noticia, es que mi madre me da permiso para salir con vosotras y comprarme algo de comer. Todavía teme que me ponga mala de nuevo.

— ¡Cuanto me alegra eso! Este fin de semana podríamos salir…— empezó a planificar Jessica, mirando a Mike Newton, que cuando le miré, el agachó la cabeza, y se sonrojó. Ay… si supieras lo que soy, ya veríamos si tu amor seguía o no…

— Se lo preguntaré — le corté, antes de que Jessica me preguntara.

— Oye, Bella, El profesor de Biología te estaba buscando, me dijo que te acompañara.

— Vale, Ángela. No cal que metas al profesor de Biología de por medio, si quieres declararte emocionalmente a mí— le dije, sacando luego la lengua. — anda vamos, ¡tonta!

Le cogí del brazo, y me la llevé de ahí. Poco a poco, nos fuimos hasta la puerta de la siguiente clase.

— A ver, ¿qué quieres saber?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

— No te hagas la loca— me dijo con furia, pero luego se dulcificó y me asustó con esa sonrisa tan profunda. — Por favor, soy tu amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, no me engañes a mi también… — ¿ehh? ¿qué dice ésta ahora? — Dime que pasó realmente cuando te picó ese murciélago.

— Vaya… sabía que este momento iba a llegar, vah, mira… cuando me picó, como tu dices… espera, siéntate— le dije, amarrándola de la mano y llevándola a su mesa de la clase de física.

— Va, venga, sigue.

— Bueno, resumiendo…

— No, quiero toda la versión— dijo teatralmente, para quitarle tensión, al menos por su parte, al asunto, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y poniendo pucheros.

— Bueno… pues como sabes, el año pasado me fui de vacaciones a América, — ella asintió. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, ella seguiría a mi lado, ya que cuando le conté la media verdad, me prometió que siempre seguiría a mi lado— yo, como siempre, estaba jugando en el bosque, cerca de la casita de mi yaya _(abuela, chicas),_ y siempre me encantó la fauna y la flora…

— No te andes por las ramas.

— Vale, es que si no lo entenderás— dije, dándome por aludida. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

— Pues que empecé a molestar a un murciélago nocturno.

— Como todos. — dijo achicando los ojos. Yo, enrojecí. ¡Ésta no se daba por vencida, eh!

— Pues que me mordió para defenderse, de mí y de mi palo, pero como yo soy así de… especial, me desmayé del susto, y bueno… después de que me pasara meses en casa y el resto, nos dimos cuenta de que… veamos… como decirte esto…— dije, ahora sentándome a su lado, y tocándome la barbilla mientras miraba el techo, buscando la forma de hacerlo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de super-man y de Jessica hoy?

— Sí.

— Pues bueno, yo bebo sangre, igual que el bicho ese, sobre todo de mamíferos. Aunque me decanto por los animales— dije en tono sarcástico— y, bueno, a parte de cambiar mí… hábito de comer, también cogí la habilidad de poder escuchar mucho mejor que una simple persona, igual que un murciélago. A veces he practicado a cerrar los ojos y hablar o chillar, incluso cantando, y ha dado efecto, las ondas han venido hacía mí, y al revotar, veía los objetos bastante bien definidos. Todo negro y luego cuando las ondas venían se definían, así hasta que dejara de emitir ruidos. Casi siempre cantando no sé por qué. — pero su mirada me atajó, cortándome la carrerilla que había emprendido explicándole mi… acontecimiento hace más de un año. Se quedó petrificada, como esperaba y luego, empezó a reír a lo bestia.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo te quedas? — le pregunté.

— Pues, bueno, me lo pensaré si creérmelo o no— dijo entre carcajada y carcajada.

— Gracias, es mucho para mí.

— Pero de veras, que sólo de animales.

— Sí— y puse cara de asco— aunque me repugna al principio, pero luego cuando la pruebo, pues… me la…" bebo". ¡Soy murciélago-man!

— No, hombre, ¡murciélago-women!

— Es verdad… ¿has visto mis dientes?, me encantan, son blancos, perfectos, y mis colmillitos sobresalen un poco.

— Pero… ¿Lo dices de verdad? — dijo más pálida de lo normal.

— Sí…— dije, suspirando teatralmente. — aunque le dí un poco de humor al asunto.

— Es decir que tengo una amiga que traga sangre cuando tiene hambre o sed o lo que sea, que a veces, cuando se lo propone, puede ver en la obscuridad

— Si cierro los ojos— le interrumpí.

— Pues eso, y que lo lleva tan bien.

— Exacto— dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se estremeció ante mis dientes.

— Me prometiste que seguirías siendo mi amiga…— me entristecí.

— Lo sé, Bella. Pero compréndeme, es demasiada información…

— Entonces, no te metas en Google y busques _murciélago_ _vampiro_ y le des a la Wikipedia.

— Vale, lo haré para informarme.

— Bueno, haz lo que quieras— rodé mis ojos— pero, luego, prométeme que me hablaras de ello. ¡Ah! No soy tan peligrosa, y eso que ellos no son peligrosos.

Tendría que haberme cayado.

— Vale, te lo diré. — Me abrazó y ella miró para el frente, el timbre ya había sonado- que fuerte que yo no lo escuchara- y la gente empezaba a entrar, igual que la profesora.

Me senté detrás de ella, y Mike vino ya, a atosigarme.

— ¡Ay, Mike! qué no quiero salir contigo. — grité teatralmente.

— Si todavía no he dicho nada— dijo sorprendido y desconcertado.

— ¿_todavía?_ ¿Esa palabra no te parecía ya bastante confirmativa de mi teoría?

— Mierda. — musitó entre dientes, mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

— Y otro para que las neuronas vuelvan a su lugar, que ahora, como me quemes o algo, entonces si que me lo tomaré ya, mal. — dije, dándole una colleja.

— ¡Au!

— Silencio, chicos. Sacad la libreta, y escribid la primera fórmula. Hoy empezaremos con las prácticas. — ordenó la profesora, ya con la bata puesta y las gafas protectoras en la cabeza. Llamó la atención de Jessica, y como consecuencia, le pidió que repartiera nuestras batas y gafas. Guantes…etc.…

— ¡Venga, empecemos ya! — dije, haciendo chocar las cinco con Mike, y con Ángela, que se giró para ser la espectadora de nuestra conversación sobre neuronas, y para dirigirme una cálida mirada. No calía ser lector de mentes ni descifrador de miradas para averiguar lo que decía: Te quiero, Bella. Eres y serás, siempre mi amiga.


	2. Mamá

**Mamá.**

Después de pasar un perfecto día en el colegio, me fui derecha a casa. Mamá me esperaba en el porche, como de costumbre.

— Mamá, por qué no me esperas dentro de casa, tengo vida social— le dije, como de costumbre.

— hija…

Oh. Oh. Esto ya me molestaba…

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté, ya entrando a casa.

— Se han acabado las reservas de sangre.

— que… ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Tendrás que ir de nuevo a cazar. Te acompañaré.

— Mamá, sabes de sobras cuanto odio eso. Soy capaz de comerme la hamburguesa cruda.

— Poco a poco. — dijo ella.

Habíamos hablado con el doctor que nos aconsejaron. Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Era un buen tipo, sí. Y no se extrañó, al ver mis análisis, mis gráficas y mi historial, tampoco cuando vine, casi deshidratada, por no poder comer bien, ya que la comida normal, al principio, no la aceptaba.

Y desde entonces, me llevaba el caso.

Me desconcentré un poco, cuando oí el ruido de las teclas, marcando un número…. Estaba llamando al doctor.

— ¡Mamá, que haces! — repliqué.

— Llamar al doctor, para decirle s, si en el hospital nos dejarían alguna bolsa de sangre. Nos dijo, que si pasaba algo, le llamáramos a su número.

— Pero Renné…— me quejé.

— Isabella, vístete, que te acompañaré al hospital.

— ¡Prefiero irme a cazar, antes de que me traten como una loca de nuevo! — chillé, mientras daba un portazo y me largaba. Lo bueno que tenía Forks, era que estaba todo lleno de un frondoso bosque.

Pude escuchar, cómo mi madre llamaba al doctor y le explicaba lo sucedido ahora mismo, y como él decía, que me encontraría, de nuevo. ¿Acaso iba a venirse desde Alaska hasta aquí?

Era la segunda vez que me escapaba. La primera vez, fue cuando no podía comer nada, y me largué al bosque, y no se como, olí a un pobre ciervo quejarse, y poco a poco llegaron mis dientes a su piel…

Corrí para serenarme, y deambulé por el bosque. Odiaba esta parte de mi vida. Parecía un… ¡ag! ¡Un animal, un monstruo! Que pensar, vivir bien, con tus amigos, y un día tienes que ir a buscar el alimento a un bosque, por que si no te alimentabas de sangre morías. Buf… que harta estaba de todo esto.

Me apoyé en un árbol y cerré los ojos. Empecé a cantar la canción que me susurraba mi madre, los días en el hospital. Pronto, empecé a ver todo como…. Bueno, como cuando veía todo oscuro y luego, gracias a las ondas, veía todo el bosque. A mucha, mucha, distancia de donde estaba yo.

Ya empezaba a tener… hambre. Recordé la conversación con mi madre, como se le ocurre decir que me acompañara. ¡Pero si es que cuando tenía hambre y me ponía histérica, era capaz de lanzarme contra ella! –esa era la faceta que odiaba de mí.- Me olvidé de todos mis perturbados pensamientos, al escuchar como un ciervo se acercaba.

Prefería mil veces ir a… como decirlo, ¿cazar? Como decía mi padre para burlarse. Pues eso, cazar en otros lados, como en el bosque de mi abuela, que aquí. ¡Apenas había nada! Total, las pocas veces que salía, acababa echa una ceniza. Odiaba tener que esconderme. Pero quería proteger a mi familia. Que pensaría la gente viendo por ahí a una muchacha de pelo largo, toda llena de arañazos y ropas rotas. Por eso tenía una ropa para… um… _cazar._

Cuando ya tenía mis dientes hincados en el ciervo, alguien, cuyo olor me era…mm… irresistible, se acercaba. Estaba a unos… quinientos metros de mí. Madre mía, y ahora que hago yo…

Lo que me faltaba, meterme en más líos de la cuenta. Acabé de tragar todo lo que necesitaba, ya que probablemente, a media noche debería volver a salir, y corrí hacía aquella persona, pero a mucha distancia en paralelo.

Cuando algo duro y frío, me paró en seco, tirándome hacía el suelo.

— ¡Au! Lo que me faltaba, ahora soy yo la que pierde sangre… ¡Doctor!

— Ay, Bella, cuando dejarás de darnos estos sustos… nunca vaya sola al bosque… hay muchos peligros…— dijo, ayudándome a levantarme y moviendo la cabeza, justificando sus palabras.

— Pero si parece que sea yo la más peligrosa. Habrás visto tú— ya me había habituado ha llamarle tu, al menos, cuando me enfadaba.— a una chica así— me dije, pasándome las manos por el cuerpo y de paso quitándome el polvo— ale, alimentándose de un animal.

Eso le hizo cierta gracia, y estalló en risas.

— ¿Qué? NO hay nada que pueda hacerme daño… salvo alguien igual que yo… aunque no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para que se deje picar por un murciégalo vampiro…— y entonces me reí yo, cayéndome al suelo de la risa.

Él se puso rígido.

— Vamos.

— Lo siento, si le he molestado… pero… ¿qué hace aquí? — pregunté, ya de nuevo, con los pies en el suelo, y las manos a mis dos lados.

— Pues, la verdad, he venido al hospital de Fork, para trabajar y así estar más cerca de ti.

— Ah, muy… ah. — fue lo máximo que dije.

Estupendo, ahora tenía que aguantar aun más, al doctor. Gracias a Dios, que me caía bien, y no me tomaba por loca. Aunque yo tenía culpa… decirle al medico que te trajera sangre o si no morías, es muy fuerte… la gente no esta acostumbrada a oír la palabra hematófago junto a chica de diecisiete años. ¡Já! Me reí mentalmente de mi pobre chiste.

— Vamos hijo.

¿Eh? ¿Hijo? Que me he perdido. Llevaba tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que el doctor, pasó el brazo por un chico… más o menos de mi edad, quizá más grande, alto, pelo cobrizo, e igual de pálido que Carlisle.

Vah, ¿sería este el típico niño pijo que va por ahí fardando? No me iba a entusiasmar más sobre qué o quién, ¿perdón he dicho _qué_? NO HAY NADIE COMO TÚ EN ESTE MUNDO, ISABELLA, ERES UN ANIMAL… RARO. Anda cállate, le dije a mi lado… humano.

El niño, se rió de algo, y luego susurró:

— Isabella…

¡Había dicho mi nombre! ¡Sí, sí, estoy segura! Mi oído es impresionante y más cuando lo entrenas tanto, había dicho mi nombre… y que voz…

Mierda, me tropecé. ¿Desde cuando me tropiezo yo tanto?

— últimamente, me caigo mucho. — le dije al doctor.

— Si quieres estar más segura, te haré un escáner.

— ¡No! Digo, no, no es necesario. Además… estoy sana como un roble. — dije, dándome un pequeño golpecito en el pecho.

Sentí un ligero desvanecimiento, y cómo unas manos frías, me agarraban desde los hombros.

— Bella, ¿te encuentras mal?

— No, bueno, no sé. Llevo días sin dormir mucho. Durante el día tengo bastante sueño, pero es llegar la noche, y estoy… necesito moverme. Y… quizá lo oiga raro, pero a veces me dan ataques de… mmm… _eso_— no podía decir esa palabra… beber…. Uf… me daba escalofríos el pensarla. Y encima estaba su hijo, que para el colmo, otro chico guapo que me miraría con… bueno, en realidad ningún chico guapo mi miraba, y el único que mi miraba era mi primo, y lo hacía con desprecio… como decía él, un… _animal. _ ¡No, Bella, ahora no recuerdes eso!

— ¿el que? — me trajo de nuevo el doctor al mundo.

— Pues no sé, por la noche, cuando llega las tres o cuatro de la mañana, siento… no sé, como si tuviera hambre, pero es probar la comida de casa y… instantáneamente, voy a la nevera donde están guardadas… _ya sabes usted el qué_. — Las bolsas de sangre, que recibía desde… no lo sé.

— Bueno, mañana te vendré a visitar a casa y hablaremos de ello, ahora, intenta dormir, si quieres, intentaré darte un somnífero.

— ¿Tiene que ser mañana? Tampoco es tan urgente…

Con tanta prisa de irme de casa al bosque a… saciar mi venganza de lo que soy y mi rabia a lo que debía ser, me había olvidado de decirle a mi madre, si, al fin, podía darme este fin de semana libre, para salir. Mañana haríamos los preparativos para el sábado.

Quitando a parte, aquellas noches donde la comida "normal" no la podía ni oler, a veces, podía haber dado algunos bocados a una hamburguesa— me reí del chiste que hice de la hamburguesa cruda…. Llena de sangre— sin vomitarla o que me sentara mal. Eso era un logro…. ¿verdad? Es que no podría comer NADA, delante de mis amigos, sin que sospecharan ni quedar con ellos para irme algún día al cine.

Era imposible que me pasara algo, por que, de ser así, podría hacerle un gran agujero en la garganta la persona que… me hiciera daño, con solo darle un mordisco en ella. O podría oír quien me perseguía, o podría…

— Carlisle— o… esa voz descarriló mis…. Cavilaciones mentales— déjame que la lleve.

— Oh, no es necesario. — una cosa es practicar una comida, y otra estar demasiado cerca de alguien a que acabas de conocer, que no estas acostumbrada y notar como la boca se te hace…. ¡Oh, cállate! Odio mi mente.

— No es… neces…— sentí desfallecer en brazos del doctor, y luego despertarme, cuando mi madre me decía que…. _Ya me lo había dicho._ ¿Quien era quien me llevaba a la cama?

— Que…— intenté decir.

— No, ahora duerme. Sé que podrás. Y no te preocupes. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Esa fue la nana, que me endormeció hasta las siete y media de la mañana del día de después.


	3. Viernes, el día más largo…

_Bueno, aqui les dejo oootro capi. :)_

_Espero que les guste y que me den vuestra opinión, crítica..._

_Al._

* * *

**Viernes, el día más largo…**

Me desperté sobre la siete y media de la mañana, bien descansada. La noche anterior fue muy, muy, rara y larga. Bueno, al menos, para algunas personas. Y por eso me había ganado una visita al doctor.

Bajé con el pijama todavía, y mientras me intentaba peinar algo el pelo, vi a mi madre, preparándome el… desayuno.

— Mmm… ¿a que huele? — pregunté.

— El doctor me ofreció algo en que estaba trabajando. Es un preparado a base de sangre.

— ¿Sangre? ¿Sangre artificial?

— Sí, bueno, algo por el estilo— me dijo ella, acomodándome en la silla, y poniéndome el vaso en frente de mí.

— Lo probaré…

Mi madre me miró indecisa, y cuando le dí el primer sorbo a mi pajita, la sangre entró por mi garganta suavizándola, de lo áspera que estaba.

No estaba mala del todo, y daba gusto tomarla. No olía a sangre, ya que mi madre juraba que a veces apestaba a ella. Me diré tonta, o algo… pero olía como a… fresas… ¡qué fuerte¡

Después de tomármela de un golpe, me lavé la boca, le dí un beso a mi madre, y me subí para arreglarme. A veces, aunque mis dientes eran blancos y perfectos, con esos colmillitos…- era lo único que me gustaba de mi, y también mis… capacidades- quedaban manchas de sangre, aunque con el agua se iba, me los cepillaba. Por fin, el aliento no olía a sangre… bueno, a sangre normal. Ahora a menta, con fresas y algo raro.

Ya vestida, me encaminé a la puerta, y le dirigí un adiós a mi madre desde la ventana de mi coche.

Ella había dejado su trabajo por mí, para cuidarme. Pero ahora, había encontrado uno, que podía trabajar en casa, con su portátil. Mi padre seguía trabajando de jefe de policía, el innombrable jefe de policía Jefe Swan. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Dejé mi mochila en el asiento, y arranqué. Como siempre mi Chevy, con un gran estruendo, se encaminó hacía el colegio.

Ya en el parking, Angela me esperaba donde siempre, pero sola. Supongo que ya sabría el por qué.

Quité la llave del contacto, y fui a ella.

— Hola, Angela.

No me respondió y se abrazó a mí, desconsoladamente.

— Oh…— suspiré.

— Lo siento. Me da igual lo que seas, siempre serás mi amiga.

— ¡Yupi! — grité, mientras iba dando saltitos por los pasillos. — ¡aaaaaaw!

— ¿¡Qué, qué?! — preguntó neguitosa mi amiga.

— Que no me acuerdo de lo que me toca.

— Vaya, ya me habías asustado. Te toca biología. Oye, em… podríamos quedar el sábado, ya sabes, y hablar….d e nuestras cosas.

— Vale, quieres que te cuente más sobre mi, ¿no?

Ella asintió vergonzosamente.

— Vale, ven hoy, conmigo, a mi casa. El doctor me hará una revisión y así ellos te lo podrán explicar, pero, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, me oyes, a nadie— dije seria.

— Somos amigas desde pequeñas, Bella. Nuestros padres, son muy conocidos, ¿crees que podría hacerte una cosa así?

— Mm... No. Pero tengo prohibido decirlo. — Aunque creo que mi madre, ya sabía que ella acabaría sabiéndolo.

— Vale, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Entré en clase, y me senté en mi asiento. Estaba sola. En biología me gustaba sentarme yo sola. Esta clase, a veces me deprimía. Cuando hablaban de los humanos y la anatomía, y justamente, en este tiempo, nos tocaba biología animal. Y como a mi profesor le gustaba tanto los murciélagos…

Él profesor mandó callar, y yo me interné en mi mente, como siempre, mirando a la ventana.

Oh, no… el olor de la noche anterior, entró en mi nariz. Como puede… alguien, oler tan, tan bien. Que yo haya sentido, ninguna persona _normal_ olía tan bien. Esa frase de… _huele que alimenta…_

¡No, hombre! A ti te gustan los mamíferos, pero los animales. El tan solo pensar que bebía sangre de humanos… puff…. Yo no era una asesina. ¿Verdad?

Mierda, el… potaje ese de sangre con olor a fresas, apenas me alimentó. Tenía hambre… puff… ¿y yo ahora que hago? Buuff… ¿quien era ese, para destrozarme mi… casi normal vida?

_No puede ser…._

El hijo del doctor. Edward.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, y me mandó una sonrisa que me dejó petrificada. No sé por que, pero entre su olor, su… físico y su… sonrisa, me recordaban a una planta carnívora. Esa que te enreda para comerte.

El pobre chico, como si me hubiese leído la mente, se quedó petrificado y se giró bruscamente.

Ale, ahora tenía a una niñera enfadada.

¿Qué más me queda? ¿Morirme de hambre?

— Hoy hablaremos sobre el _Desmodus rotundus_, más conocido como…

_El __murciélago__vampiro._ Pensé.

Perfecto. Ahora el día no podía ser peor. O sí, Bella… si que podía ser peor, esta tarde tienes visita con Carlisle, con tu madre y con tu amiga de la infancia sobre tu anatomía murciélaga.

¿Esa palabra me labia inventado?

Una risita, muy floja, aunque yo la noté, gracias a mi oído, salió de los labios de mi canguro.

— ¿qué? — inquirí con hilo de voz. Ay, él no me podría escuchar, hablando tan bajo.

— Nada. — dijo, más flojo aún. Aunque yo lo hoy, perfectamente. Se rió aún más.

Perfecto, me tengo que ir de aquí.

Si no me veo volando como un bicho por la aula. De nuevo se rió. Oh, ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso?

— Profesor, puedo acompañar a Bella, al fuera, parece que se encuentra mal— preguntó Edward. Yo, le miré atónita, como quien mira a un chico guapísimo, pidiendo salir fuera de la clase con alguien a que acaba de conocer…. La noche anterior, y que parecía parecerle la monda.

— Sí, que le de un poco de aire, parece más pálida de lo normal.

Sí, vamos, como si la palidez no fuera normal en mí, cuando me estreso.

— Vamos— me susurró cogiéndome del hombro, y dejándome apoyar casi todo mi peso, en su cuerpo.

Angela me miró extrañada, y yo levanté los hombros en signo de: _no tengo ni la menor idea de que pasa._ Supongo que ella se lo tomaría como que yo no quería saber nada _más_ de murciélagos.

Edward cogió mi mochila, y me llevó al aparcamiento del instituto.

— Vale, ahora puedes explicarme por que me sacaste del aula. — inquirí, cuando me dejó en un banco. El aire me pareció bastante fresco.

— Te veía un poco mal, y mi padre me dijo que si te pasaba algo, intentara ayudarte.

Vale, confirmado mi niñera a jornada completa.

El rió.

— ¿Puedes leer mi mente o algo por el estilo?

Él enmudeció. Imposible. La única rara en la tierra era yo, y ni esa palabra se parecía a lo que era.

De nuevo, el aire me trajo esa olor. Me tensé, por que sería capaz de lanzarme hacía él, y me fui corriendo al baño. Me encerré allí, y busqué algo en mi mochila.

_Cariño, el doctor me dijo, que probablemente tendría efectos secundarios, como tener más hambre. Aquí te dejo una ración doble._

Muy graciosa mamá. Seguí leyendo la nota.

_Te quiere, Reneé. _

_P.D.: Los hermanos Cullen y Hale, estarán en el colegio._

Ah.

Saqué la botellita, con un pequeño tapón y me bebí la sangre. Me sentó de maravilla. Cuando acabé, noté como había roto la botella, y tenía marcado mis dientes.

Mierda, y aquí no había basura. Tendría que guardarla.

Pero cuando salí me lo volví a encontrar.

— Tienes…— me dijo, limpiándome la sangre que se me quedó en la comisura.

— Ops… em… no es… es que me mordí.

— No tienes que fingir delante de mí. — me dijo, mirando la botella.

— Creo, que debería ri a ver al doctor. — le dije enseñándole la botella, marcada por mis dientes. Él, se estremeció. Yo entristecí. Y pensaba que podía tener un amigo que le podía contar cualquier cosa. Bueno, ya veo que sería rarita y solitaria toda mi vida.

— Vamos, te acompañaré. Creo que eso te sentó mal.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Le pregunté. Él se alejó un poco. ¿Otro que me tiene miedo? O era que yo me había acercado demasiado a él. Me tenía que ir de ahí, como sea. Esto me superaba, tenía que hablar con Carlisle, a solas.

— Dile al profesor que me encontraba mal, y que me he ido, ¿vale?

— Pero…— dijo, cuando ya empecé a correr. Es verdad, corría un poquito más que un humano, ya que el murciélago vuela a gran velocidad. ¡Pero, tampoco tanto, eh!

Me fui a mi coche, y al único lugar que se me ocurrió ir fue al bosque. Quizá si… comía… dejémonos de rodeos, quizá si bebía sangre normal me calmaría…

Pero es que… era ese olor…

Supe, que Edward estaba a mi lado.

— Déjame, no quiero hacerte daño. — le dije. Sabía de sobras que sería capaz de merendármelo.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe al bosque? — me preguntó, hospitalariamente.

— ¿Qué…. Qué?

No, hombre, lo que me faltaba es que se asustase él también, o más, como Angela. Además, no podía hacerme ilusiones.

— No, tan solo dime donde esta tu padre. — él entró en la cabina, y me agarró una mano.

— Me dirás loco. Pero te entiendo. Él esta en el hospital.

— Vale— le atajé— ahora, déjame que me marche. No me encuentro bien. Algo me pasa.

Y era verdad, estaba mal, muy mal. Eso que me dio me hacía mirara a Edward, a él y a su olor más irresistible de lo que podía ser.

— Mi padre… ve al bosque, y luego te acompañaré al hospital. Tenemos clase. Por que te saltes la clase de Biología no pasará nada.

Eso tenia muy buena pinta.

— ¿Y tu que?

— Yo puedo decir que estuve contigo, esperando a que estuvieras mejor.

— No me refería a eso.

— Tranquila, si quieres, me quedaré aquí.

— Mejor. — le dije. Le solté la mano, lo más delicadamente que pude, y abrí la puerta.

La corriente de aire que llegó desde fuera, me trajo esa olor, e instintivamente, me giré, hasta tener su cuello a dos centímetros de mí. Los dos nos quedamos quietos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se había marchado y yo ya me iba hacía el bosque.

Tan deprisa como pude, volví, fui al baño, y me arreglé. Fui tonta, por no traerme algo de ropa.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y se cerró con tanto sigilo, que incluso a mí, me costó saber quien era.

Tenía un olor peculiar, no tan interesante como la de Edward, pero también era…. Irresistible.

Me giré, y una chica, con cuerpo de duendecillo se acercó a mí, saltando con aires de bailarina.

— Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. — vale, era la hermana de Edward.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal?¿Bella resistirá ese perfume de Edward? ¿Porque lo siente? Diganme :)_**


	4. Viernes, el día más largo… II

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Lo siento si tardé._

_Espero que las pequeñas dudas se contesten. _

_Sino, no es problema, yo las responderé en vuestros reviews, o en el siguiente capi :)_

_Kisses and hugs,_

_Al._

**

* * *

**

**Viernes, el día más largo… (II)**

— ¿La hermana de Edward? —pregunté, pero era evidente. Había más cosas que debía saber de esta familia, tan… rara— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es que… Edward me contó…

— PERFECTO— dije, fulminando a la chica que estaba mirándome en el espejo, que también me fulminaba de la misma manera. — ¿Toda la familia sabe lo que soy? Dios, ¿Y que hay de la confidencialidad del paciente?

— Sé lo que eres, pero te quedarías asombrada de cuantas cosas no sabes.

— Alice, no te ofendas por mi tono de voz, pero, tú no sabes nada. ¿Sabes que bebo sangre? ¿Sabes que a veces he tenido que matar a animales? Sabes que he estado a punto de matar a tu hermano? ¿Sabes que….

No podía más, esta situación me superaba.

Corrí hacía aquella chica, y lloré en su hombro.

— Lo…Lo siento. Mi madre…. Cree… que ya me… me… acostumbrado… pero…. Es que… es que… odio ser un…. Un…

— monstruo. — dijo ella entristecida.

Eso me dolió. Pero más por que tenía razón. Me separé de ella, y me lancé hacía la ventana. Ella me paró, se disculpó me dejó la camiseta azul en mis manos, y luego se piró por donde vino.

Uff… esta olor. Olía a Edward. Y a muchas olores…

Me la puse, y ya, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, y con mi camiseta echa trizas en la otra mano, escuché la hora del almuerzo. Ya habían pasado las dos horas. Debería volver.

Bueno, que más podía pasar. Metí la camiseta y la botella en la bolsa y la bolsa en la mochila, y me la puse al hombro. Cuando salí, nadie me miraba y un barullo de gente estaba atestando la puerta de la cafetería. Esperé en la puerta a que todo el mundo entrara, y así fue. Cuando entré, recorrí la vista a todo el lugar, hasta oler, como siempre, esa…. Embriagadez, ese perfume, ese olor que me gustaba tanto. De repente, cerré los ojos y mi cabeza se giró en esa dirección, cuando los abrí, todos los componentes de esa familia, me miraban. Incluido mi canguro y su hermana.

Recordé lo que ella dijo. ¿Yo era un monstruo?

— ¡Eh! Bella, ¡estamos aquí! — gritó Jessica, desde la mesa de la mitad de la cafetería, todo el mundo se giró a mi. Estupendo, ale, ahora era yo el punto de mira.

— No cal que chilles, Jess. No quiero ser… quiero pasar desapercibida— musité entre dientes. Suspiré todo lo que pude, y me salí de la cafetería, cogí una gran bocanada de aire, para poder llegar a la mesa, y luego respirar, al menos, con las olores normales de mis amigos. No creo que por unos segundos me muriera sin respirar.

Hice una señal con la mano para decir que ahora iba, y me apoyé en la entrada. Escuché como alguien se levantaba de la mesa de mis amigos y venía a por mi rescate. Al menos podría respirar con su efluvio por todas partes.

— Angela. — dije antes de que apareciera.

— Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

— Sí, ya te explicaré, vamos. — le cogí del brazo y nos dirigimos hacía la mesa.

La gente había dejado de mirarme, al menos, la mitad de la cafetería.

— Muchas gracias, Jessica Stanley. Ahora, soy el hazmerreír del colegio.

— No creas, todos los chicos te han mirado, incluidos los nuevos. — dijo Mike en tono frustrado. Ya volvía a ser yo poco a poco.

— Tranquilo, Mike, me estoy pensando sobre tu cita. Ayer no me tiraste ningún producto químico encima.

— Sí, y mis neuronas están en su sitio.

Angela, Mike y yo nos reímos de la tarde de ayer.

— Oye, yo también quiero reírme— dijo Jessica.

— No es nuestra culpa que no estés en nuestra clase.

ME senté al lado de Mike y de Angela, que estaba al lado de Ben. Jessica se levantó y se puso al lado de Mike. Estaba claro que le gustaba.

— Bueno, ¿y que te ha pasado? ¿Quién era ese que te a sacado de la clase? — Dijo Angela. Mike se sobresaltó.

— ¿Cómo que te sacó de clase? — inquirió malhumorado y celoso. Ay Mike, me gustaría saber si me querrías sabiendo lo que como.

De nuevo, mi risa mental volvió a resonar en mi cabeza. Una débil risa, la misma que en biología me llegó a mi oído, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miré a Edward que él me miraba contento. Bueno contento, o no….

— No, no fue nada. Es que no desayuné bien, y claro, me faltaba mi tacita de _Colacao_. Ya me entendéis.

— Prefiero mi _Nesquik_. — dijo Ben, a ello se le sumaron las risas, y pronto desapareció de la conversación aquel chico que me tenía… Dios, no será… no, no. A mi no me gustaba, a mi lo que me gustaba era como olía. ¿Tendría también la sangre tan… rica? Dios, estoy pensando como un depredador. Todavía tengo algo de humano ¿no? Un bufido sonó de mi hombre _barra_ canguro.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Jessica, señalándolo débilmente con la cabeza.

Vale, que digo, que lo conozco por que es el hijo entrometido y pijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, o que no lo conocía.

Le miré, y no se por qué, pareció que él sabia la respuesta.

— No, supongo que será oto de los nuevos.

— Yo sí que lo conozco, Es Edward Cullen, con su hermana y hermano Alice y Emmett Cullen y sus hermanos Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Son los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme.

Después de oír mencionar al doctor, me metí en mi mente. Dejándola en blanco, y mirando a la ventana. Donde daba a un pequeño bosque. Quizá mi instinto "animal" quería hacer una pequeña excursión…

— Chicos, ahora vengo.

— Oye— me llamó Jess— ¿al final, podremos ir al cine?

Le dije la verdad. Por una vez.

— Después de lo que me pasó hoy, no creo que se le pase por la cabeza a mi madre dejarme. Aunque tengo toda la tarde.

Hoy, viernes, salíamos a la hora de comer, y por la tarde no teníamos que volver al instituto.

— Si no aparezco es que me marché. Todavía no me siento bien del todo. — miré a Angela. — Te veo esta tarde en casa si eso.

— Vale.

Vacilé, pero luego le di un fuerte abrazo.

Cogí mi mochila, y me encaminé hacía la puerta que daba al exterior. Una brisita me informó de que tenía compañía.

— ¿No me puedes dejar sola, que tienes que seguirme?

— Bella, no quiero que vayas al bosque.

Me giré y no debía de haberlo hecho. Allí estaban Alice, Edward, y todos sus hermanos. Que olían tan apeteciblemente que tuve que aguantar la respiración. Aunque uno sobresalía. Miré a mis amigos, que me cuidaban con la mirada, y me fui corriendo hasta el aparcamiento.

Sabía que me seguían así que utilicé la velocidad, no tan humana, para escaparme de ellos.

Pero no sabía que serian capaces de llegar hasta a mí. Nunca había tenido que beber tantas veces en un día tan seguidamente. Me giré, y allí estaban Edward y Alice.

— Bella…

— No, Bella, NO. Vosotros no sois nada para meteros en mi vida. No entendéis por donde estoy pasando. No sois mi doctor para saber más de mi vida. Olvidaros de que existo— mi lágrimas ya hacían acto de presencia, haciendo más valiosa mis órdenes. Miré a Edward. — Por favor, aléjate de mí.

De nuevo, su olor me llenó los pulmones y no sé como mi instinto me llevó dos segundos estamparme yo misma contra la camioneta, tragando saliva, y metiéndome en la cabina del coche.

Miré por el retrovisor y ya se había ido. Metí marcha atrás y luego metí primera, arranqué el acelerador y me fui a toda velocidad- no más de ochenta- hasta casa.

Bueno, lo peor fue que por suerte, mi madre se había ido a comprar la comida, la suya la de mi padre y la mía.

Dejé el coche, y me fui corriendo al bosque. Necesitaba dejar correr mi imaginación. Todo estaba bien, y tenía que venir ese chico para fastidiarme. ME fui a un prado donde a medio año de estar aquí, encontré y me tumbé allí.

Desperté, empapada de sudor, y ya con la oscura noche encima de mí. Mamá debería estar muy, muy preocupada.

[...]

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Bella! — gritó cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Isabella no vuelvas a hacer eso! — me dijo mi padre.

— Bella, ¿te pasó algo? —preguntó el doctor.

Repasé la habitación con demasiado detallismo. En el sofá- aunque ya se había levantado y corrían a mí- estaba mis padres, Angela se estaba poniendo ya la chaqueta. Seguro que ya se lo habían explicado todo. Mejor, así me salvada de algo. Y por último… los dos hombres pálidos… El doctor, en el sillón, en frente del sofá, y Edward, apoyado en la pared cercana a la ventana, mirando por esta.

Lo que me faltaba, aunque tenía a mi canguro y al padre de la niñera juntos. Por no decir de mis padres…

Me dí un golpe en la frente por ese pensamiento. Veía que ahora mi vida iba a estar completamente vigilada. Como ansiaba ser normal, de verdad. O al menos, comer algo normal. Ya que por lo otro, me gustaba. Y sobre todo ponerlo en práctica por la noche.

— ¿Estuviste bien? — preguntó mi ñaña _barra_ modelo de revista,

— De eso quería hablar. Mamá— dije desviando la mirada de Edward— mañana me gustaría ir…

— Bella— me interrumpió Angela. — ya hablé con tu madre, y me dijo que si no te calmabas no podrías salir.

— Es- tu-pen-do. — dije, separando por silabas la frase. Ellos se rieron tímidamente. — Bueno, me gustaría hablar con el Doctor a solas.

— Bella… no te has dado cuenta que hora es, ¿verdad?

— No…— enrojecí.

— Son las nueve.

— bueno… es solo un momento.

— De acuerdo, luego… ya veremos— finalizó Charlie.

Me despedí de Angela, pidiéndole miles de disculpas. Lo sentía tanto…

— Bella, no pasa nada. Además— me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo— ya se todo sobre ti.

Yo la miré atónita.

— Y que…— dije en broma para luego acercarme a ella y estar a dos centímetros de sus narices y hablar seriamente enseñando mis colmillos. — ¿Tienes miedo, Angela Weber?

— Ahora, sí— dijo ya pálida y sin moverse.

— Vamos Ang, no te lo habrás creído? — pregunté. Ella no se movió.

Yo rompí en carcajadas, y se podía oír como mis espectadores también, salvo Edward. Ellos se dieron cuenta, ya que pasaron para la cocina, cuando oyeron casi toda la conversación.

— Déjalos, con unos cotillas.

— No… vuelvas… ha… hacer…. Tal cosa— tartamudeó Angela.

— Ahora si que me dejas… anonadada, Angela Weber.

Ahora reímos las dos.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — cuestionó.

— Ya te diré— puse los ojos en blanco— tengo a un doctor, un canguro histérico, preocupón y guapísimo y a su hermana encima de mí todo el rato.

— Mmm.. Tendré que molestar a un murciélago yo también para tener eso… _también_— dijo inclinándose, para adentrar la vista más adentro de la casa. Ya habíamos llegado al porche.

— Eso no lo digas ni en broma. — inquirí en un murmullo.

— Lo siento si te he ofendido.

— En serio, no sabes nada, Angela. Lo siento— dije cerrando los ojos y respirando— Mañana hablamos— abrí los ojos.

El doctor y su hijo, se quedaron en el salón, sentándose Carlisle en el sillón, yo en el sofá y su hijo de pié, donde antes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mm… le importaría… que…— susurré.

— Ya me voy.

Edward, desapareció.

— Carlisle—comencé—, no se que me pasa. Ese… ese mejunje, me da bueno, no lo sé, no sé que me pasa— me tapé la cara con las manos.

— Dime los síntomas.

— Es que… he estado a punto de… morder a su hijo. Su olor… me atrae, como una planta carnívora, para que lo entienda.

— ¿Sólo es eso?

— ¿Le parece poco?

— No— contestó él. — pero se el por qué.

— Mm... — dije, mirándole.

— Le diré a tus padres, que te dejen ir al bosque acompañada y luego volverás. Necesitas comer ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Edward…

— No, por favor… que no me acompañe él.

— De acuerdo, iré yo.

Al cabo, de un buen rato, mis padres accedieron a que fuera al bosque con el doctor, y sobre las doce volviéramos.

Le expliqué todo lo que me había pasado, y él solamente asentía.

Esta vez, me inyectó un líquido que me dijo que era para que pudiera dormir, y pronto noté los efectos. No supe cuando se había marchado de mi cuarto, hasta que me desperté al otro día, y vi que nadie estaba en él.

* * *

_¿Les gutó? Díganmelo seriamente :)_

_Besos,_

_Al._


	5. Uff sábado noche

_Espero que os guste._

_Intentaré subir pronto._

_Abajo os dejo una pequeña tarea:$_

**

* * *

**

**Uff… sábado noche.**

Me desperté tarde. Debía ser ya medio día. La verdad que estaba muy descansada. Se lo tendría que agradecer.

Bajé en mi típico pijama- una camiseta de mi padre de color azul, que me llegaba hasta el muslo, de manga corta, pero que acababa a la altura del codo.- y los saludé, estaba comiendo. Seguro que mi padre estaría de pesca.

Me toqué el pelo, mientras abría bien la boca y cuando la cerré, mi madre me dijo que tenía visita. Mmm... Ya sabía quien era.

— Ahora vengo.

Me dirigí al salón y allí estaba ella.

— Hola— dijo con esa vocecilla.

— Hola, Alice. ¿Qué quieres?

— Hola, Bella— dijo una voz, desde la pared de mi izquierda. No me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Ese olor se había camuflado con la de su hermana. ¿Cómo era posible que no la oliera? Bueno, debería ser bueno. O no…

— Hola, Edward.

Ellos se rieron, cuando crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho, y entones me percaté de cómo iba vestida.

— Mierda— dije en un murmullo, casi inaudible para alguien…_normal._

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, y cuando entré, un trueno me asustó, que me caí de culo al suelo.

— De nuevo, mierda. — dije más para mis adentros.

Todos subieron para ver que me había pasado.

— Tranqui, es que me asusté.

— ¿Tú te asustaste?

— Sí, del trueno, Reneé. A veces no creo ser yo. Nunca me acabo acostumbrándome que aquí llueve demasiado.

Empezaron a reír, y pronto salieron de nuevo a mi cuarto, menos los dos hermanos.

— Em…

— Ya me voy. — dijo Edward, riéndose.

— Yo me quedo. — agregó Alice, con una sonrisa en la cara. — te he traído algo.

— Mm... Creo que ya me llevo mal contigo— dije en broma.

— Tranquila, acabarás acostumbrándote.

Después de esto, me tiró un vestido de color naranja, y me alcé mis victorias negras bajas.

Ella me miró indecisa.

— No me vas a cambiar mi estilo, Alice. — dije, con cara de suficiencia.

— Ya veremos, ya… veremos….

Rompimos a reír. Bajando las escaleras todos nos esperaban abajo.

— Bella… Estas…

— Rara, ¿verdad? — dije con suspicacia a mi madre.

— No, hermosa.

—…— tartamudeé algo incomprensible. — Bueno, en todo caso, agradéceselo a Alice.

— No es necesario— dijo, ella, como la más, haciendo un movimiento de mano.

No pude reprimir las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ah, mamá! — dije, acordándome— Sé, que… después de lo que pasó…

— No saldrás hoy al cine.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! — gimoteé.

— Y luego que venga la madre de algún chico, con que una chica estaba ligando con su hijo y le había hecho un bueno mordisco ene l cuello.

— Reneé, eso no tiene ni pizca de gracia. — inquirí, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado su humor. — susurró Alice a su hermano. No sé si mi madre lo escuchó, pero yo, TODO.

— ¿Y tampoco con Angela? — ella negó con su cabezota— Me vas a matar toda red social que he hecho… bueno, que he mantenido desde hace… cierto tiempo. — rebusqué las palabras más… impredecibles para que sonara más triste. Edward volvió a aguantar la risa. O me explica de una vez que le hace tanta gracia o acabaría… _¡SHH! Tu no quieres hacer nada malo… _Me dije a mi misma.

— ¡Hoy te vendrás con nosotros! — pegó un gritito Alice, asustándome.

— Qu… que… que... ¡¿que, QUÉ?!

— Te vamos a presentar a mi familia.

— Y por que tendría que ir…

— Isabella, no seas tan mezquina y mal educada. — me reprochó mamá.

Pero y por qué tenia que ir yo a la casa del doctor. Ni que me esperara una sorpresa. Mm…

— Mamá, ¿algún inconveniente de que también pueda ver a mis amigos normales? No os molestéis, pero se enfadarían…

— Tranquila, Bella— oooh… esa voz…— Ellos no se enfadarán. Ayer hablamos también con Angela.

¿Que pasa, que era una conspiración contra mí? Dios…

Y de nuevo re rió.

Suspiré.

— Vale, ponedme las esposas, vamos— dije levantando mis muñecas y poniéndolas a la misma altura. Bajé los pocos escalones que quedaban, y me encaminé a la puerta. le dí un beso a mi madre y entonces me acordé.

— ¡Mamá, qué no he comido nada!

— Tranquila, allí tenemos comida de sobras, estas invitada a comer.

— Mmm.. Como… eh… a ver— me dije a mi misma. No sabía como decirle… esto…— esto… Alice, sabes que no tengo una dieta… _normal_ ¿no?

— Sí, ¿y? Carlisle tiene… aquello en que ha estado trabajando.

— Ah. — vamos, que hoy no me escaparía…. Tal vez…

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios.

— Mamá… el otro día quedé con Jake…

— Vamos, Bella…— dijo Alice cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome a fuera.

— ¡Reneé, qué me secuestran! — grité.

Y lo único que conseguí fue hacerla reír.

Y casi tropezarme, cuando mis piernas llegaron al coche. Me nos mal, que mi niñera preferida me cogió, por que si no…

Y tenerlo tan cerca… es que… en un instante ya estaba en el otro lado del coche. En seiro, esto me mataría. Y ahora tenía que estar equis tiempo en el coche, como no abrieran las ventanillas acabaría mordiendo los asientos.

— ¿Un Volvo?

— Sí— dijo Edward, entrando en el asiento del conductor.

— Alice… te importaría… sentarte conmigo, atrás.

— Bella, mejor siéntate tú adelante.

— Vale— pues espero que no se congelen, por que parecería un perro con cabeza fuera.

Edward rió.

Esto me esta ya chamuscando.

Dí la vuelta al coche, y me metí en el asiento del co-piloto. Alice se puso en medio en los asientos de atrás, y yo, en cuanto arrancó, abrí la ventana.

Me puse el cinturón, y apoyé la cabeza en dirección a fuera. Su olor estaba por todas partes.

Ellos empezaron con una conversación sobre alimentación y no se que más, y yo me embarqué, para mi profundo pesar, en la olor del asiento y en mis pensamientos.

Lo primero era saber que pasaba.

Parte uno: (que seguramente no era posible) Él no era humano. Y por alguna extraña razón, pues, tenía una olor increíble, aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esta.

Parte dos: Él era humano y me atraía. Ahora, el como me atraía y el por qué no lo sabía.

Parte tres: Me gustaba. Y eso no entraba en mis… cosas. Yo siempre me había tomado las cosas a gracia. Recordé cuando Mike me dijo que yo le gustaba, y que si me iría con él a una cita o algo por el estilo. Yo lo único que le pude soltar fue un típico: me lo pensaré, chaval. Y aún seguía _pensándomelo_. Aunque el chico se lo había tomado bastante bien. Risas mentales.

Me dí cuenta de que hacía cierto tiempo habían dejado de hablar, y los dos me miraban, ya con el coche aparcado.

¿Sería posible que hubiese estando hablando en voz alta? No creo.

Bueno, aquí empezaba mi tortura.

— Bella, hoy te vendrás conmigo. — dijo esa voz angelical para mí.

— ¿Eh? — dije con una mueca de no entender nada. — Como que contigo.

— Con nosotros. Bueno, primero— dijo Alice— te secuestraré yo.

— Pero es que tengo hambre. Bueno… o lo que sea que tenga yo.

Era verdad, la garganta la tenías más que seca, y no me acordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que comí, o lo que sea que haga yo, ya que me moría de sueño, o no lo sé. De veras que descontrol.

— Te presentaré a la familia, comerás y luego…

— … Iremos a dar una vuelta— interrumpió a su hermano, la duende.

— Va-Le.

Salí del coche, y ellos me abrieron la puerta. Más tarde comentaría como era la casa, por que lo único que vi fue que era moderna y a la vez antigua. Era preciosa, con ese color blanco y esas cristaleras o ventanales.

Esme, su madre, supongo estaba en la cocina, y Emmett y Rosalie, estaba en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Los saludé.

— Hola.

— Hola, Bella. — me dijo Esme. Era encantadora. Su carita tenia forma de corazón, tal y como se mostraba ella. Y muy guapa. Se ve que la guapura se hereda. Aunque a mi se quedó en el camino.

— Hombre, la famosa Isabella Swan. — dijo Emmett— Encantado de conocerte.

Me tendió la mano. Yo sabía que mi temperatura no era la más normal y nunca supe el por qué de que yo notase más las cosas. Pero juraría que su piel estaba más fría que las demás personas. A saber, quizá era yo que ya me estaba volviendo majareta.

— quizás…— susurró Edward.

No sé que me pasó, pero no pude reprimir un suave golpe en la nuca, y me costó lo suyo.

Todos se rieron. A saber si le había hecho daño.

Rosalie se puso al lado de Emmett, y me saludó con la cabeza. Ah, vale.

Luego, Jasper, supuse por como miraba Alice a ese chico alto y de pelo rubio, me dijo hola, algo tenso.

Supongo que no estaría cómodo conmigo por aquí. Ya estaba la mar de acostumbrada.

— ¡Hola, bella! — dijo Carlisle, desde las escaleras, con su tono típico de felicidad de un doctor.

— Hola, doc… Carlisle.

— ¿Te importaría subir a mi despacho?

— No, claro. — _como me iba a importar, señor que no desconfía de mí, y que no teme a una chica vampira (vampira en el sentido del tipo de murciélago, eh. Creo que todavía no era un… eso)_

Edward me acompañó, tenso.

— He estado investigando, y creo que esto te sentará bien.

— ¿En el pot… en la bebida? — iba a decir potaje.

— Sí. He pensado que esto te sentará bien.

— Vale, mejor. Todavía no he comido nada.

— Siéntate. — me dijo mientras señalaba una butaca.

Miré a Edward. ¿Me sentiría cómoda, o él se sentiría bien, viendo como bebía sangre, o lo que fuera aquello? Iba a ser una sábado muuuyyy largo.

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué tal? _

_Espero no demorarme mucho. Ahora que tube un momento, lo subí._

_Me gustaria que me dijerais, que os gusta del fic y que no, y si os gusta el porque._

_Por cierto, si quereis ver (leer) alguna cosa en algun capitulo, no dudeis en decirmelo :)_

_Beeeesos._

Al.


	6. uff sábado noche II

Sorry, too

Espero que no se enfaden, pero pensaba subirlo pronto, miren abajo y lo entenderán.

Grandes besos para aquellos que me siguen desde el principio, y ya saben quienes sois, y para aquellos que leen en silencio, que tambien me alegra:)

**Att.**

**Al.**

* * *

**Uff… sábado noche. (II)**

— Ten, tómatelo. Espero que te siente mejor.

Sí, yo también espero eso— le respondí. Estaba completamente segura, que el problema no era yo, ni la bebida. Al menos, no esta vez.

Agarré el vaso con la tapa y la caña y empecé a beber.

Me sentó de maravilla. - Sabía rara. Y no sé por qué me recordaba a la primera que probé en el hospital. Y me recordó… mínimamente a la vez en que me mordí de los nervios mi propia muñeca, bebiendo mi propia sangre, antes de gritar y llorar del dolor.- Ya no tenía la garganta seca, y probablemente no tendría que volver a cazar en muuuucho tiempo. ¡Y cuánto me alegraba eso!

Cuan acabé, y se lo dí, no pudo evitar mirarme. Y yo no pude evitar olvidar de que mi niñera estaba ahí y yo decir: "estaba riquísima" y limpiarme los restos con la lengua.

Alice entró de sopetón, salvándome de mi vergüenza.

— Vamos, ya he esperado demasiado.

— ¡Socorro! —grité teatralmente— un duende me secuestra…

Ella me sacó del despacho a regañadientes, pero con mi oído finísimo logré escuchar como se reían.

— Veo que todavía conserva su humor…

— …después de beber— dijo Carlisle a su hijo.

— … sangre humana— dijo Edward— es normal que le caiga bien. Es la mejor.

Y se escuchó una risa de suficiencia y un suspiro.

Por eso estaba tan bien. Por eso YO había dicho que estaba muy buena. Era sangre humana. Me prohibí rotundamente a probar esa sangre. De repente, unas náuseas me induraron y no pude reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

— Alice…— dije con voz queda— donde… donde esta… el.. el laba…

Pero no pude aguantar y no llegué al baño. Toda la sangre que había bebido la había vomitado.

Un gran charco de sangre, fue lo único que pude ver antes de escuchar a Alice llamar al doctor y desfallecer.

Estaba consciente, sí, pero el golpe que me metí en la cabeza cuando me caí, remató mi estado de "zombi".

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! — gritó _mi_ Edward— ¿qué te pasa? ¡Responde!... Carlisle que le pasa…

Ya no escuché nada.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, sudando a mares y en el suelo. De seguro que había sido un sueño y me había caído por mis piernas enredadas en las sabanas…

Pero al levantarme un sabedor a bilis en mi garganta me aseguró de que había sido real. También por el vestido naranja que supuestamente Alice me había regalado.

Entonces recordé lo que pasó. Me desmayé. Y tenía una hambre increíble.

La ventana estaba abierta, así que una escapadita por la noche no iba a hacer daño a nadie… una sonrisa maléfica me invadió.

Me cambié, me puse un buen pantalón y la camiseta rota que me ponía para mis "excursiones" y me dirigí a la ventana. Había poca distancia y yo ya había comprobado con anterioridad, mi agilidad. Así que me impulsé un poco y salté de la ventana.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué haces tu aquí!- grité flojo.

— Pues salvarte. Alice… vió lo que pretendías…

— Que Alice… ¿Qué?

Me intenté retorcer en sus brazos, pero fue imposible, incluso peor, ya que acabé más cerca de su boca y ninguno de los dos pudimos remediar con el gustazo de besarnos. ¡Tienes hambre, apártate de él!

Y como si de un empujón se tratase, acabamos a dos metros de distancia.

— Vete— rogué

Ahora era peor. Ahora sabía que él y su olor me atraía y que él y su olor, eran como una droga para mí. Estaba coladita por mi canguro _barra_ modelo de revista.

Me giré, para irme en dirección al bosque…

— ¡Aaaaaaw! ¿Alice, que haces? No me asustes. — le dije, mientras me separaba un poco de ella. Llevaba una noche de sustos.

— Bella, por favor, no vayas al bosque.

— ¿No lo entiendes? _Necesito _ir.

— Bella, te he traído esto— dijo enseñándome el mismo bote que Carlisle me dio. Me aparté de ella y de esa sangre. Andando me topé con el torso de Edward, y al girarme sabía por qué estaba tenso.

— Bella…— intento decir antes de que le cortara.

—... No, Bella, no. No pienso beber sangre humana. Si tengo que huir de vosotros, no creáis que no lo haré.

Pero ni él ni yo, y seguramente, ni Alice, supo lo que iba a pasar.

Nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente, mientras que una parte de mí intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos.

Alice sofocó un grito. A eso se le sumó mis ganas de comer y la irresistible olor de su hermano.

Pronto mis labios tocaron su fría piel del cuello, abriendo poco a poco mi boca. Él, se estremeció con el contacto de mis dientes. Estaba a punto de morderle, cuando Alice, en un momento de distracción, cogió del brazo a su hermano y se lo llevó, quedando yo con los brazos en el aire y cerrando los dientes, quedando entre ellos la nada, ya que lo que casi hubiera habido habría sido el cuello de Edward.

Salí corriendo hacía el… iba a… pero no se como, me encontré en la cama, en mi dormitorio. No entendía nada, aunque lo único que se me ocurría era, cosa que ya era oficial, es que desde que el doctor y su familia habían venido a Forks toda mi vida había cambiado. Mi vida tanto medicinal como sentimentalmente.

* * *

_Lo siento porque sea tan corto, pretendia subirlo pronto, pero no tenia tiempoTT_

_Espero que os gusten, y ya saben, sus reviews me encantan._

_Me gustaria que me dijeran que les pareció, y qué es lo que os gustaria que pasae o lo que podria pasar:)_

_**Al.**_


	7. Incomprensible Sí, eso es

_Bueno, aquí les subo otro capi._

_Creo que es demasiado corto, aish, cuanto mal me sabe._

_Espero que no les desagrade._

_Muchos besos.(L)_

_Al._

* * *

**Incomprensible. Sí, eso es.**

— Mamá, creo que necesito más vida social que los chicos Cullen. — me quejé.

— No digas sandeces. Estas muy bien. Eh… Jacob ha vuelto a llamar. Dice que si vas a bajar a La Push.

Hombre no…

— Pues claro. Eso es lo que intenté el otro día. Ahora voy a llamarlo.

Pero como me temía, por que y ano me extrañaba nada, el timbre sonó antes de que levantara el auricular y marcara el numero.

— Hola, Alice— le atajé, levantando una mano y suspirando. Esa olor la tendría grabada en mi vida para siempre. Era la olor de la… _asesina en serie de ropa normal._

— ¡Bella! ¿Sabes que vamos…

— Voy, Alice— le corté— voy ha hacer…

— Como quieras… Pero TÚ te vienes con NOSOTROS, de excursión.

— que… ¡¿QUÉ?! — grité. A saber cuantas veces había dicho yo ya esa frase.

— Carlisle llamó a tu madre para decirle que le gustaría llevarte de excursión, ya que hace tan buen tiempo, así poder estar _a tu aire_— traducción: poder ser mi yo real, "salvaje", correr a mi gusto, comer cuando me plazca…— y estar segura.

A eso de segura, lo dijo por que YO, llegué a un acuerdo en que me negaba rotundamente a que me dijeran que NO cuando quería ir de…"caza" y no quería que, cuando aceptaban, me…"vigilaran".

— Vale, la verdad, me apetece salir, y más con este día.

— Vale pues. Sube y coge lo que necesites. Te esperaré aquí abajo.

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambié con ropas de montaña. Me enfundé mis botas, y bajé, no antes sin darle una miradita a la ventana, donde el sol resplandecía incansablemente, cosa que cuando Alice entró a casa no brillaba.

— Bueno, yo me marcho. Si venís tarde, avisadme, y si se vuelve a desmayar o se duerme…

— Carlisle lo arreglará, y si quiere, se puede quedar a dormir conmigo. El doctor estará cuidándola todo el tiempo. — Escuché agudizando mi oído. Mamá cerró la puerta y yo bajé las escaleras. El coche encendió y se marchó, en el mismo momento en que otro coche llegaba.

— Lista.

Y ella, como siempre, me sorprendió. Me tapó los ojos, antes de verla a ella abajo, con una gasa, y me llevó hasta el coche. Parecía una tonta. Con las manos de Alice en mis hombros, y con mis brazos iba dando bandazos para saber por donde iba. Aunque Alice no contaba con mí… "don". Empecé a tararear algo, y a hablar alto con Alice, para que las ondas, cuando rebotasen, me guiasen y me dibujasen el exterior indefinidamente.

El coche aparcado era el Volvo, y el otro era un Jeep.

Y la persona con la que me tropecé era Edward. Intenté quitarme las vendas, pero sus manos frías, o eso es lo que me parecían, me apresaron las mías, bajándolas.

Aunque se quedó con una de mis manos, y la rodeó con la suya. Me estremecí. Su tacto era… buf…

Carlisle se acercaba. Reconocía su olor.

— Hola, Carlisle. ¿A que viene toda esta parafernalia?

— Es una sorpresa.

Ya… A mi no me engañaba. Intentaba esconder algo. Pero no me iba a quejar, quizás… me divertiría y todo… y además… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me… divertí? Pero ¡divertirme, divertirme, eh!

— Vamos, te acompañaré al coche.

Iba a decirle que no, pero teniendo una mano aferrada a la suya, prefiero que me guíe él, que hacerlo yo. Soy… bueno no soy mala, me gusta, ¿pasa algo? Risas mentales.

Me abrió la puerta, y pude ver todos los detalles, ya que Esme y Alice ay estaba adentro, y estaban hablando. Edward se sentó detrás conmigo, y no me quitó la venda. Ya que había una música de fondo, pude ver todo. A todo me refiero que… el fondo era negro, pero los bordes de las cosas y también de las personas las podía ver como verdes o azules…

Me acomodé en la ventana, pero se estaba muy incomodo. No era como el otro día en el asiento de adelante. Y como si Edward me hubiese leído la mente, me acercó a su cuerpo, pasándome la mano por alrededor de mis hombros y acunándome en su pecho.

Y como si de un sueño se tratara, me quedé sopa en esa posición.

— Bella, Bella… Bella despierta— dijo alguien con voz cantarina mientras me zarandeaba.

— No… quiero dormir un poco más, mamá.

Risas, muchas risas.

Abrí mis ojos pero no veía nada.

— ¡Estoy ciega! — grité, mientras con los brazos intentaba buscar algo. Una mano fría me aseguró donde estaba y…

— Acabo de hacer el ridícula más grande de mi vida, ¿verdad?

— Posiblemente— me dijo Edward.

— Vamos, Bella. Te quiero enseñar algo.

Alice no esperó respuesta, y me cogió del brazo, tirándome hacía afuera. De no ser por Edward que me cogió de la cintura y me ayudó a pasar por encima de él me hubiese caído de morros contra el suelo.

— bella, ahora debes correr.

— ¿Correr? ¿Con la venda?

— Bella— me replicó— se que puedes ver en la obscuridad.

— Umm— dije— vale, tu solo ves hablando todo el rato.

Se escuchó alguien diciendo por lo bajini: será imposible que no se calle.

Me reí tímidamente. Alice bufó.

Ella, empezó a correr y ha hablar y la seguí. Pero no corrí a toda mi velocidad, ya que probablemente, me zamparía más de un árbol.

— Alice, necesito más ruido o no podré hacer nada.

Pero ella seguía en su mundo, y gracias a los ruidos de mis pies corriendo, pude saber por donde iba. A saber que pintas llevaba ya.

Al cabo de un rato, ya cansada, y no sabía como Alice podía correr de esa manera, me paré en seco.

— Alice… uff… descansa.

Pero no contestó. La busqué, pero no vi nada. Y de repente, ella tiró el pañuelo, dejándome los ojos libres, y giró hasta ponerse en frente mío.

— Esto es lo que somos, Bella.

— Brillas…— fue lo único que dije.

* * *

¿Qué tal? espero que os guste.

Ya saben, me gustaria saber vuestra opinión, y

una única cosa: **¿qué os gustaria leer, y qué pensais que pasará? ¿Bella reirá como acto reflejo, se demsayará, otra cosa...?**

**_Gracias a todas y a todos por los reviews, me hacen enormemente feliz._**

**_Si alguna vez sucediera algun problema con el fic, o no reciben la contestación de la historia, o no la quiere recibir, háganmelo saber._**

**_Al._**


	8. Shine!

**Bueno, aquí subiendo otro nuevo capítulo :)**

**He recibido muchos avisos de Story Alert, y me alegra de que os guste, pero luego, en ninguno de reviews... ^o)**

**Gracias a todas y a todos que la historia esta en vuestra lista de favoritos. ¡Qué feliz estoy!**

**Espero que os guste.**

**(Sorry, demasiado short.)**

**_Al._**

* * *

**Shine!**

— Alice, necesito más ruido o no podré hacer nada.

Pero ella seguía en su mundo, y gracias a los ruidos de mis pies corriendo, pude saber por donde iba. A saber que pintas llevaba ya.

Al cabo de un rato, ya cansada, y no sabía como Alice podía correr de esa manera, me paré en seco.

— Alice… uff… descansa.

Pero no contestó. La busqué, pero no vi nada. Y de repente, ella tiró el pañuelo, dejándome los ojos libres, y giró hasta ponerse en frente mío.

— Esto es lo que somos, Bella.

— Brillas…— fue lo único que dije.

— Sí, Bella. Brillo.

— Espera. Eso no es normal…

— Ni esto tampoco— dijo mientras cogía una piedra afiladísima

— ¡No!, ¡¿Qué haces?! — grité, intentando ayudarla. Pero en el momento en que me moví, ella se clavó la piedra.

Pero lo que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir, ¡pues no paso! La piedra, o más bien la roca, se le destrozó en la mano, mientras la apretaba en su brazo.

— Alice… ¿qué eres? — le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Alice Marie Cullen! Calla y no te muevas. — gritó Edward bastante lejos.

— Creo que él era quien te lo quería decir.

— No. — el ruido de él corriendo, se paralizó— quiero que me lo digas tú. Y luego, ya veré si hablo con él.

Ella me miró extrañada.

— Por favor… Alice, tu sabes, aunque de poco me conoces, lo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a cosas nuevas, y mi celebro ay se esta acostumbrando alo que soy. Y a lo que _siento_— la última palabra la dije en un hilillo de voz— por tu hermano. Y lo que me faltaría seria averiguar algo peor, y… y… no quiero más novedades en mi vida.

No quiero… no…— las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Ella intentó acercarse, pero levanté la mano, con la palma de ésta mirando hacía Alice. Indicándole, que no viniera. — No. Por favor… Sólo quiero saber, nada. No sois humanos, pero tampoco sois como yo. Algo extraño. Y con eso me quedo.

— Pero yo…

— ¿Te vale si digo: _de momento_?

— De momento. — asintió.

— Ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas un ratito por aquí y me dejas analizar la situación? Te lo agradecería.

— ¿Sabrás volver?

— Tú olor, la mía y la de Edward está por todas partes. No me perderé, y en tal caso, "me verás". ¿Verdad?

Sabía el me verás, por que LA noche anterior Edward dijo. _Alice te vio_.

Ella asintió.

— Dile a mi… dile a Edward que no venga. Cuando decida lo que pase, tú sabrás decírselo.

Ella volvió a asentir. Se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazó y luego se fue recta por donde vinimos. Escuché como Alice pasaba por el lado de Edward, a los segundos.

Debía saber que pasaba. Pero una parte de mi, la racional, me decía que lo mejor seria no indagar más en el problema.

Poco a poco noté como me iba quedando frita, allí tumbada en un árbol con la hierba acariciando mis brazos, y mi nuca.

Mi cabeza rodó delicadamente hasta acabar en el suelo, y me sentí como no podía luchar contra:

1. Mis lágrimas.

2. Que mi cabeza no me mantuviera despierta.

3. Que mis sentimientos luchaban con la realidad.

4. Edward en mi cabeza.

5. Y que mi naturaleza, no era lo normal, por lo tanto, ellos tampoco, y quizás, sólo una remota posibilidad, ellos serían mi salvación. Ya que no sabía lo que eran, pero estaba completamente seguros que humanos, del todo, no lo eran.

Desperté al notar unos pies, andando sobre las hojas secas y las ramitas quebrantadas por esos andares.

Me elevé demasiado rápido, tambaleándome, y cogiéndome con una mano la cabeza y la otra, apoyándome en el hombro de alguien que había aparecido por un instante. Respiré.

— Edward.

— Bella— dijo inspirando mi aroma, y acariciando mi nuca con la mano.

Me giró para estar en frente suyo.

— Te…

— No Edward— le corté— no digas eso. No me hagas más difícil…

— Lo que no es. No es difícil. Sólo tienes que acercarte a mi. — e instintivamente lo hice— Posar tus labios sobre los míos— lo hice y él terminó la frase, mientras abría la boca y yo hacía lo mismo, ya que mis labios, estaban apresando los suyos:—y decir que me amas.

Le besé tiernamente, notando cada una de las partes de su cara. Su pelo revuelto, su frente lisa, sus cejas levantadas en una perfecta sonrisa de sus labios, sus pómulos ligeramente resultones, su perfecta nariz y sus carnosos y suaves labios. No estropeamos para nada el momento, cayéndonos al suelo.

Mis manos recorrieron de nuevo su cara, analizando cada parte, oliendo su aroma, su tan deliciosamente aroma. Sus labios acariciaron mis mejillas llenas de un líquido caliente y dulce. Con sus labios me las secó.

Mi frente se pobló de arrugas, mientras intentaba evitar más lágrimas, pero a él no le molestaron, ya que con su dedo gordo me las alisó, y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

— Edward…— gemí. Aunque él supo que no era de placer.

— Dime… Bella…— me dijo entre beso y beso.

— No quiero saber lo que eres, no de momento. Ya es bastante un monstruo bebedor de sangre, aquí.

— Bella…

— No— le dí un beso y le miré a los ojos— no me importa, no ahora.

Él me giró, teniéndome abajo ahora.

— Bella… no soy lo que piensas.

— Entonces dime, se parece más a mí o a ellos— a los humanos , pensé.

— A ti.

_Me quedé muerta._

— ¿Bella? Bella reacciona, respira.

_¿Hola? Bella ¿por qué no le haces caso?_

_Pues porque ahora sé que hay más personas como yo, o al menos que se parecen a mí._

_Pero, ¿por eso tienes que dejar de respirar?¨_

Mi celebro todavía estaba discutiendo, cuando empecé a jadear en busca de oxigeno. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, con el cuerpo muerto, con los brazos colgando, mientras los brazos de mi… amado me llevaban en volandas hacía toda su familia. Logré escuché algo de la conversación.

— Se desmayó. — mi amado.

— Estábamos tumbados…— mi amado.

— Sabe lo que somos— Alice.

— No— mi amado.

— sabe… peligro…. Inminente…— Esme.

— ¿Esta despierta? — doctor.

— No consigo…. su mente— mi amado.

— Nos escucha— alice.

— Bella… cielo mío…. Despierta…. Haz… Despertar…. Hazlo… mí— mi amado.

— Bella… se que…. Escucharnos. Intenta ir… luz. Estamos… aquí…. Tigo.

¿Hacia la luz? ¿Qué luz?

— Alice…. No…. muerta— mi amado.

— Tenía…. Intentarlo.

— Dejenla descansar… probable… su ment… colapso.

* * *

_**Pequeña pregunta: PERO...¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO!?**_

_**y AHORA, ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ?**_

**_Os espero el próximo día (que será pronto, ya que subiré antes de una semana :) I hope... )_**

**_Si teneis alguna pregunta o duda... dejadla en los comentarios, y os los contestaré en un mail, o en el próximo capi. ^^_**

**_Al. (L)_**


	9. El amor con amnesia no es… bueno

**_Sorry, to short. _**

**_Prometo subir la segunda parte más rápido. TT'_**

**_Al. (de nuevo, perdón)_**

**

* * *

**

**El amor con amnesia no es… bueno.**

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunté. — ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

— Bella… oh dios mío, menos mal que despiertas. — sollozó sin lágrimas— Alice, ha despertado. — gritó ese chico que me acariciaba la frente.

—¡ Bella!

Entonces reaccioné.

— ¡Alice! Oh dios mío… ahora me acuerdo… me desmayé. ¿dónde estoy?

— En mi… cama. Te has pasado casi todo el día inconsciente. Son las siete.

— ¿De veras? Increíble. Tengo hambre.

Ella rió.

— Como no… llamaré a Carlisle.

— Vale.

— Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? — ese chico me acarició la mejilla.

— Sí. No… _se_ preocupe.

Ellos se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Sabes quien soy, Bella? — preguntó.

— eh… ¿alguien que debería conocer?

— Edward… oh… lo siento…

— Esto… esto…. Esto me supera.

Ese chico se fue corriendo, dando un portazo, y al instante la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor.

— Oh, Carlisle— dije levantándome y sentándome en la cama— ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué tengo tanta…

Pero un grito de dolor me atajó mis preguntas. Me destrozó el corazón, por que mínimamente sentía ese dolor, aunque desconociera de quien era.

— Carlisle, no le recuerda. — dijo Alice, triste.

— ¿a quien no recuerdo?

— ¿Sabes quien es Edward?

Su nombre me sonaba, lo conocía, pero cuando mi mente llegaba a la conclusiónde quien era, de repente se quedaba en blanco y no sabía quien era.

— Me suena su nombre… pero no.

Ruidos de cosas por los suelos, y gritos y sollozos sonaron por toda la casa, luego una ventana se rompió y silencio.

— Bella… ¿Sabes que pasó en el claro? — preguntó Carlisle.

— Estaba hablando con Alice…

— Y…— me interrumpió ella

— y… me quedé sola y luego desperté aquí. — me llevé la mano a mi cabeza. — no recuerdo muy bien.

— Bella…

— No, Alice…— la interrumpió— creo que ya se que pasa… Vamos a mi despacho.

— Pero ella…— dijo haciendo pucheros.

— No , Alice.

Se marcharon, dejándome en la cama, y con la mente vagando por todas partes. Ellos sabían que pasaba… pero no pasó nada. Sólo me desmayé. ¿verdad? ¿debería conocer a ese tal Edward, del que no lo conocía de nada, pero me sonaba su nombre? ¿era ese el problema, qué mi mente evitaba? Una conversación me desato de mis cavilaciones.

— Alice, su mente se colapsó y ahora, cuando se despertó, para protegerse de sí misma, su celebro evita cualquier recuerdo… referente a Edward.

— no puede ser— dijo Alice con la voz rota— Edward esta destrozado. Por fín encuentra su amor, y ahora ella no le recuerda. No… todo lo que vivieron… todo lo que me contó… todo lo que él quería vivir…

Así que yo estaba con ese chico. Yo le había roto el corazón. Yo le había hecho estar en una completa locura. Habíamos vivido tanto…

— ¡Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! — chillé, mientras en mi mente se hacía el plan.

— Ya se que pretendes hacer.

— ¿crees que será lo mejor?

— Edward no podrá leert…. Edward no sabrá nada. Sólo intenta ser lo más… humanamente posible.

— Eso será difícil y dime, le digo de alguna manera en especial, le acaricio, le molesto…

* * *

_**¿Podrían contestar estas preguntas?**_

_**¿Cuál es el plan de Bella? ¿Funcionará? ¿porqué este título?**_

**_sé que pido mucho...u.u'_**

**_Besitos..._**

**_Al._**


	10. El amor con amnesia no es… bueno II

**Lo siento, pensaba subirlo prontísimo, porque este capi iba unido al anterior, pero hubo algunos problemas...**

**"sentimentales".**

**Siento que las/os decepciono TT**

**Al.**

**

* * *

**

El amor con amnesia no es… bueno.(II)

— Sal, corre— me dijo Alice mientras corría hacía la puerta trasera, e iba en busca de Edward.

— ¿sabrá donde estoy? — le pregunté ya fuera.

— ¡Sí! ¡Corre!

Me sumergí en esa increíble verdor de árboles hasta no ver la casa, ni ver a nadie más.

— Edward… Edward ¿dónde estas?

Seguí corriendo por no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que me dí por vendida de que no lo encontraría. Y llegué a un río.

— Perfecto, ahora, además de _mi niñera_ perdida, también estoy yo.

— ¿cómo me has llamado? — dijo una voz detrás de mí.

— Pues niñera. Cómo te iba a llamar si no _mi… Edward_.

— Bella… ¡me recuerdas! — gritó, haciéndome girar, y besándome. Alice me avisó de esto, y yo le correspondí el beso.

Y no a disgusto. Besaba claramente bien. Quizá acabaría volviéndome a enamorar de él…

— Bella…. ¿Recuerdas todo? — me preguntó.

Intenté mantener la calma.

— Recuerdo que te quiero, y que tú me quieres a mí.

— Oh, Bella…— susurró, mientras me acercaba a su pecho, y me acariciaba la nuca. Era fácil estar así. Algo incómodo por que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico tan especial, pero era fácil no fingir.

— Bella… ¿todo te pasó por saber lo que soy?

— ¿cómo? Edward…— me reí tímidamente— tú eres tan normal como…. Como Angela.

— Bella, permíteme refrescarte la mente. No… no es eso lo que pasó…

— Edward, me acuerdo perfectamente— intenté persuadirle— estábamos en el claro… y bueno… tu y yo…

Me sonrojé al pensar lo que había pasado, aunque no lo recordaba.

— Bella, llevo casi un siglo viviendo, no me vas a tomar por tonto. Tú… no… recuerdas…

— ¡¿qué… QUÉ?! Un…. ¿¡Un siglo viviendo!? — grité histérica, interrumpiéndole. Cabos sueltos empezaron a atarse en mi cabeza.

— ¿Bel…

— No… no me toques— dije alejándome de él. — vete. No mejor, ya me voy yo.

Comencé a correr, y no se como, corrí a una velocidad sobrenatural. Salté el rio de una zancada, pisando sobre una roca con una agilidad incomprensible, y seguí y seguí, hasta la casa.

— ¡Alice! — grité, llorando. — Alice, ayúdame…

Alice estuvo en el momento exacto para cogerme, antes de que me cayera.

— ¿qué ha pas…— su mirada se fue, perdida entre los bosques, y al momento volvió— ¿Qué has hecho, Bella?

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**_


	11. No tengo la culpa de no amarle

Tenía unas ganas de subir este capitulo, que no me he podido esperar.

_**Tenía pensado subirlo más adelante, para que en las vacaciones me diese tiempo a actualizar, pero es que, ¡Me encanta!**_

_**Espero que os guste como a mí.**_

_**No me matéis, todo tiene un significado, y un porqué. Con sus consecuencias.**_

_**A partir de este capitulo, todo empieza a descontrolarse, y hay mucha más… ¿"acción"?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que visitaron la historia, los que dejaron sus opiniones, y me ayudaron, y quien pusieron mi historia y a Al. Smith. Cullen. como una de sus favoritas autoras. GRACIAS.**_

_**No las entretengo más. Muchos besos,**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**No tengo la culpa de no amarle. O de no amarle ahora, al menos.**

— Alice… Edward… Edward es…— no podía continuar. Las lágrimas me impedían el habla.

— Bella… _Le has roto el corazón, de nuevo._

— Alice, como pretendes que ame a una persona que no…

— ¿qué no es humana? — me gritó enfadada— Tu no eres humana, Bella… Y tú lo que eres, es lo mejor que ha pasado para Edward, y ahora no sabe ni lo que hacer.

— Alice…— dije asombrada. — Alice…— volví a decir ahora, triste—

No me dejó acabar.

— No, Alice, no. Bella…. ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? — me preguntó.

— Sí, ahora sí. Él me dijo que era más parecido a mí que a un humano de lo que yo sabía.

— Exacto, igual que nosotros…— dijo señalándose a ella misma, diciendo que toda su familia era lo mismo.

— Alice, quiero una vida normal, con unos amigos normales, con un novio normal, con un…

— Pero debes saber que tú no eres normal.

— ¿y qué? — le insté, con lágrimas de ira— ¿no puede ser lo más humanamente posible? ¿No puedo ser _normal?_

— Puedes aparentar ser normal. Como lo hacemos nosotros…

— Alice, no… déjame… No voy a estar con Edward. Desde que os conocí, todo ha sido un lío. Intentaré ser lo más normal que pueda. Y si tengo que enamorarme de Mike, pues lo haré.

— ¿a dónde vas, Bella?

— Al colegio. — le espeté.

— Es domingo, Bella, y estás en mi casa.

… Mmm…

— Pues me iré a… a…. a cazar.

— No hay nada bueno por aquí…— me dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? — le fulminé con la mirada.

— Soy un vamp…

Sabía que debía salir corriendo de esa casa lo más rápido que pudiera. No me podía creer nada de esto. Odiaba cazar, pero al menos, mi lado… animal, era mi salvación.

— No te lo creas, si no quieres…

Salí corriendo, mas bien, como un relámpago, de la habitación Alice, chocándome con Emmett por el camino, resbalándome en los dos últimos escalones de las escaleras, y comiéndome la puerta.

La abrí de un sopetón, y me metí hacía el bosque.

Ahora, con más tranquilidad, pude pensar en todo, estuve corriendo más de una hora, y no sé ni donde me hallaba.

La única persona que se me ocurría pensar era en Edward, y no me permitía pensar en él.

Me caí de rodillas, y no paré de llorar hasta que mis ojos se cansaron, y se mecieron en una totalidad de oscuridad, deseando fervientemente, por un lado, que Edward estuviese aquí, para amarme, y por otro lado, que me muriese, para no poder seguir con esta vida.

Mi estomago gruño al cabo del tiempo, despertándome. De seguida, mi instinto salió. La supervivencia era lo que rebosaba en un animal, cerré los ojos, y analicé los olores que podían servirme de alimento.

Un ciervo, un ciervo macho. Un alce, pequeño…. Mmm…. Herbívoros. Y un carnívoro. Un expectante carnívoro.

Corrí sumergida en ese olor, hasta que me paré a unos diez metros. No se había dado cuenta, ya que él también se hallaba de caza.

Si me atrapaba antes, podría él acabar con mi vida, y si yo lo atrapaba antes, me serviría como comida, durante mí angustiada soledad.

Pero ni lo que mi presa, ni la presa de mi presa ni yo habíamos sentido, hasta aquel momento, es que alguien nos… espiaba. Un ruido de una ramita cuando se rompía nos paralizó. La presa de mi presa salió escopeteada, y mi felino carnívoro, intentó huir. Pero no se lo podría tan fácilmente.

Dí un paso para atrás, y me agazapé. Yo era audaz, y ágil, y tenía una gran velocidad. Preví el movimiento de salvación de aquel bicho, y salté encima de él.

No se dio ni cuenta de que pensaba atacarle, hasta que algo me atacó a mí, lanzándome contra el suelo a más de cinco metros de mi presa, mucho más de cinco metros, seguro.

Mi caza se dio cuenta, por el ruido, y salió disparado en la otra dirección, mientras yo permanecía inmovilizada, cara al suelo, con un brazo por encima de mi cabeza, y el otro en mi espalda. Si hacía más fuerza, sería capaz de arrancármelos. Un pequeño siseo salió de mi garganta ante la impotencia de defenderme.

Sabía que tendría la agudeza y agilidad, para escaparme de…. Mi cazador.

Impotencia de que ahora era yo la presa.

Pero lo peor fue, cuando conseguí darme la vuelta, saltar encima de mi cazador, aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, y abrir los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿qué mierda estas haciendo aquí?

— Cazando. Y mira con que me encuentro, con la presa que más me gusta.

— PRIMERO, yo no soy tu presa. SEGUNDO, ese— dije señalando por donde se había ido el felino asustado— era mío, y tercero, déjame marcharm…

Unos labios con un riquísimo sabor a sangre, me acallaron. Me hizo girar, quedándome de nuevo inmóvil, con una llave para que no me moviera. Él siguió besándome y yo no pude contenerme, ya que su boca me daba más ganas de seguir con ese beso.

Descendí como pude por su mandíbula, mientras le hacía soltar pequeños gemidos a mí… acompañante. Él, como un tonto enloquecido por el deseo, me soltó las manos para poder descender más aún.

Le agarré el cuello e hinqué mis dientes, sorbiendo la sangre riquísima de mí…

— Ah… Bell… Bella…. Me haces…— dijo mi cazador, convertido en cazado.

Volví a removerme antes de que sus manos consiguieran atraparme de nuevo, y ahora la que le tenía inmovilizado era yo, mientras bebía de su cuello.

Sentía como las fuerzas le desvanecían, y cuando mi ansia de sangre y rabia iba desvaneciendo, noté qué estaba haciendo, a quién y el por qué.

Unas manos heladas, sin fuerzas, se quejaron, hasta que estuve a punto de matarle.

Me alejé lentamente, viendo como la luz de los ojos de Edward, se desvanecía.

— Nunca vuelvas a… atacarme, mientras estoy de caza. Yo NUNCA seré tuya, ni como novia, ni como persona, ni como animal, y mucho menos, como una PRESA.

— Bell…

— Shh. — dije, mirándole cariñosamente y con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. — deberías saber que cuando sale mi… lado animal… no soy Bella… soy más bien… un… VAMPIRO. ¿Verdad, Edward?

— No te…— dijo él, gimiendo de dolor, cuando le retorcí la muñeca, en su intento por acariciarme.

— ¿De verdad, que no lo entiendes? — pregunté, tocándole la nariz con la mía. — ¿sientes el dolor, la rabia y la inseguridad… la impotencia y la manera en como se desbanden las fuerzas… cuando eres una presa débil? Ah… Sí, te quiero, pero ahora mismo no sé lo que soy, ni lo que haré. Hasta que la normalidad vuelva hacia mí.

Él me miró, antes de intentar zafarse de mí y de mis manos como garras.

— No, no, no, no, no… — dije moviendo lentamente la cabeza en signo de negación— Así no se hacen las cosas. Ahora deberás estar aquí hasta que te tranquilices, pero antes de irme…

Le dí un pequeño mordisco en el pecho, mientras dejaba salir sangre de la herida.

— ¿Lo sientes? Es la sangre de un animal… ¿Quieres saborearla?

Absorbí un poco, mientras me ponía encima de él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y cambiaba mis manos, por mis rodillas. Deje que la sangre que estaba en mi boca, se derramara por mi comisura, hasta llegar a mi mandíbula, y dejar que descendiera hasta mi cuello. Me quité el pelo, y me lo puse para el otro lado.

Acaricié su pecho sensualmente, y me acerqué a él, poniendo mis manos, en su semblante, impidiendo que girara la cara.

— ¿qué sientes? — pregunté atractivamente— mira, sangre, en mi cuello… ¿no te sientes atraído por mí? Muérdeme… saboréame. — me acerqué a él, y él intentó girar la cabeza.

— Claro, quizá sea que _tu_ sangre no es de _tu_ gusto. — le susurré en los labios, descendí mis manos, hasta su pecho, acariciándolo, mientras mis manos, se iba ensangrentado de la herida. Bajé hasta su abdomen, y noté como se estremecía ante mi contacto. Todo quedó manchado de rojo.

— Sé que me deseas, Edward… Toma— dije, arañándome con una uña, el cuello, y dejando que su sangre se mezclara con la mía. — bebe…

Él no pudo oprimir las ganas de sorberme.

— Lo sabía, sigues siendo un estúpido vampiro, que solo desea sangre. — dije, escupiéndole su propia sangre en su cara.

Le besé en los labios, o eso es lo que creyó, por que cuando iba a acercarme y él elevó la cabeza para tocar mis labios con los suyos, me alejé, sonriendo.

— Adiós, Edward, encantada de que te dejaste alimentarme de ti. Me encantó. Un poquito más…

Él se quejó, cuando mis rodillas le hicieron más daño.

— Já… lo peor esta por venir….

— Edward, estas delirando, mejor acabaré contigo…

— mi ponzoña corre por tus venas.

Fue cuando noté que mis labios dejaron de sorber su sangre, viendo como la voz se le quebraba, y como empezaba anotar como dentro de mí, mi lado normal, mi lado salvaje, y ahora la sangre de Edward, combatían por quien saldrían ganado.

— ¡No! — grité, dándole un puñetazo en la tierra, y luego a Edward. — ¡Mientes!

Eso era lo que quería un momento de distracción, mientras sus hermanos me cogían y empezaban a patalearme, mientras me tiraban al suelo.

— No…— intentó decir Edward— no la matéis.

— ¡Dejadme! — me cogieron por los brazos, mientras el grandullón, me propinada otra patada en el estomago, y me hacía vomitar toda la sangre de Edward. — Todo es por tu culpa— le dije, escupiendo todo lo lejos su sangre— Deberías morir… no te mereces la vida, y menos a mi lado. Te odio, Edward Cullen.

— ¡Esta loca! — dijo Emmett.

— No— aclaró Carlisle— este es su lado animal, y todo lo que ha estado reprimiendo desde que se… convirtió en lo que es ahora, lo ha soltado ahora.

— Carlisle… siempre fuiste lo mejor para mi.

— ¡NO, No Edward! — gritó Esme, mientras corría hasta su lado.

— Por fin, mi presa ha muerto.

* * *

_**¡No me maten! ¡No todo es lo que parece! Espero que os haya gustado (A).**_

_**¿Qué creéis que pasará? **_

_**¿Quién ha… muerto? **_

_**¿Cuál es vuestra TEORIA?**_

_**Os espero en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

_**Al.**_


	12. No siento

_**¡Último capítulo del 2009!**_

_**Espero que no me mateis, y que no me odies por la muerte del capitulo anterior.**_

_**Aquí os dejo otro, nos vemos al final del capi^^**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**No siento.**

Después de miles de golpes en mi estómago, piernas, brazos, cara y demás, una obscuridad me abrumó después de un pinchazo en mi antebrazo.

Después de toda esa negrura, una luz apareció al final del camino. Y también una voces, voces muy tranquilas…

— ¿despertará? — decía una muy suave.

— Le inyecté mucho…— dijo otra.

— ¿Él que tal está?

— No me explico que ha pasado… nunca había tenido que luchar con esta situación. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y los daños ocasionados por Bella son inmensurables. Nunca había visto a un vampiro en este punto. Esperemos que la ponzoña haga algo…

— ¿Y ella? — preguntó otra persona con voz de campanillas.

— No lo sé. Tampoco. Bebió mucha sangre de Edward, y la ponzoña viaje por su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo, aunque luego lo vomitó todo. No estoy seguro de que saldrá de esto.

No… no… no podía seguir oyendo eso. ¿qué había hecho?

— Lo único que se me ocurre es que explotara al contenerse durante tanto tiempo.

—… Como una neófita que la encierras en un cuarto, y la dejas salir al cabo de un tiempo sin probar la sangre. Es… salvaje. Nunca había…

¡No! Debo… irme… debo… alejarme de aquí… debo… ir a ver… a… Edward…

Y no se como, en un momento vi mucha luz, y luego mis piernas andaban deprisa, se dirigían a la puerta, querían huir, pero muchos brazos, y muchos ruidos de huesos rotos se escuchaban, muchos ¡cogedla! Y muchos ¡no dejéis que se vaya! Se repetían en aquel instante.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla… y pronto Edward vendría a despertarme… seguro…

— Edward… ven… despiértame… Edward….

¿Esa fui yo? ¿Era yo la que tartamudeaba y hablaba con un hilo de voz tan flojo que parecía el respirar…?

— Bella, bella despierta— mmm… quien estaba diciendo eso…— Bella, abre los ojos, anda— inquirió de nuevo esa voz.

— mmm… mamá déjame algo más…

Intenté moverme, y dar brazadas al aire, pero unos pinchados me despertaron de golpe.

— ¡Aaaw! ¿Qué es… qué ha… dónde estoy?

— Bella, te caíste por una empinada, y te rompiste varios huesos, estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo— me explicó una chica menuda.

— ¿Y tu quien… ¡Edward! ¡¿Dónde esta Edward?1 ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Lo he matado? Dímelo…

— Bella, tranquilízate, soy, yo Alice, deja de moverte, o llamaré a Carlisle…

— ¿Alice? Alice… OH Alice…— dije abrazándola, o al menos intentando hacerlo con los brazos vendados y la pierna con un cabestrillo enorme.

— Bella, ¿de qué hablas? Edward está a tu lado, también inconsciente…

— Oh Edward— dije tirándome hacía él, y tumbándome encima— lo siento tanto, no quería hacerte aquello… por favor perdóname algún día… te quiero… yo te…

— Bella, esta inconsciente por que se lanzó para ayudarte, pronto se recuperara— dijo Alice. — ¿Por qué dices tanto lo siento?

— Alice, yo le maté, yo me tiré hacia él, casi le desangro, él es un vampiro, al igual que tu, y que tu— dije ahora señalando al doctor— y tu…— a Esme— todos sois vampiros, y yo soy algo entre medio…

Todos se rieron poco a poco…

— ¿por qué os reís? ¡Os estoy diciendo la verdad! — grité mientras Emmett me metía en la cama de nuevo— ¡Yo lo he matado, y vosotros no sois humanos!

— Bella…— me calmó el doctor— has dormido por mucho tiempo. Nosotros no somos vampiros, tu no eres medio de nada, y todos somos normales, solo que algo preocupados por vosotros dos.

— ¡Mentira! — dije, mirando a todos— si yo fuera medio vampiro, no podría hacer esto.

Cogí con la mejor mano de las dos, una manzana que había en la mesilla- bien cierto que a mi no me caía bien- y la mordí, y para mi sorpresa…

— ¿tienes hambre verdad?

— Por que… ¿Por qué no… por qué me gusta como sabe? Debería… debería caerme mal, yo no puedo comer…

Y en un rápido movimiento me senté en la cama, me levanté la camisa y me mordí el brazo. Miles de manos intentaron pararme pero… mis dientes ya no atravesaban la carne…

— Por que…— dije con lágrimas en los ojos— soy… normal… soy… humana… Entonces… vosotros...

— Todo ha sido un sueño, Bella. — me dijo Esme, acariciándome la frente. — Todo lo has soñado.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aquí está mi regalo, es una caca, lo sé:$**_

_**Me encantaría que hicieseis una cosa por mi :)**_

_**¿Por qué creeis que los Cullen actuan así?**_

_**¿O… de verdad ha sido un sueño:S?**_

_**He estado pensando en, tras acabar esta historia, subirla desde el punto de Edward, para saber exactamente lo que pasa a su alrededor…**_

_**Pero claro, ya sabrías la trama, tan solo algunos detalles había que darlos…**_

_**Y quizás sería aburrido…**_

_**Cuántas cosas hemos pasado... Cuántas cosas he descubierto en este año... La verdad, si no fuese por los libros de Stephenie, y por la directora de crepúsculo, nunca me hubiese interesado tanto leer... quizás lo hubiese descubierto demasiado tarde.**_

**_Tengo que dar las gracias a tantas personas, que no se por donde empezar. si no hubiese sido por vosotros, por la gente que me apoyó, esta historia no estaría aqui. Si no fuese por mi amiga, Soraya, no me hubiese abierto mi primera cuenta en , y no hubiese empezado a leer fanfics. Si no hubiese... Buuuf os aburriria. Pero, me gustaria dar, desde aquí, a toda la gente que escribe, que lee, y que, por supuesto, es fan de esta querida saga, evitando cualquier opinión(ya que muchas personas la critican sin saber nada) y los alagos._**

**_Bueno, os dejo esto para que penseis, y… ¡EL AÑO QUE VIENE NOS VEMOS!Feliz Navidad, y que vuestros deseos se cumplan, y acordaros de ropa de color roja, y empezar con un pie levantado, mientras tomamos las uvas(que yo sepa al menos en España, y en mi familia, se hace así. Decidme que se hace en vuestra familia, para tener suerte en el año próximo)._**

**_Con todo esto querría terminar._**

**_Besitos,_**

_**Al. (Natalia)**_


	13. Yo sé lo que pasó, y punto

**_La canción es de Katy Perry y se llama Lost. Os he dejado la tradución, por si la quereis saber._**

**_Os sugiero que la escucheis mientras leeis todo el capi._**

**_Yo lo hice, y… ya sabreis que pasa al final del capi._**

**_Espero vuestros reviews, para saber si estoy haciendo bien en seguir por este camino._**

**_¡Nos vemos abajo!_**

**_Al._**

* * *

**Yo sé lo que pasó, y punto.**

Me estuvieron explicando que todo lo había soñado, que todo lo de que un murciélago me había mordido y que era hematóloga, era creación de mi mente.

Que yo estaba en esa casa, con ellos después de aquella caída, y que le dijeron a mi madre, que Carlisle, el doctor, me tendría en su casa, vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero por mucho que ellos dijeran, yo estaba completamente segura de lo que pasaba. Y también el por qué Edward no se despertaba.

Así que lo único que podía hacer, era aceptarlo delante de ellos, y permanecer los días que me dijo el doctor en la casa.

Me acordaba de todo, y no como sueños sino como recuerdos cercanos.

Aprendí, mejor dicho, recordé como comer, y también saboreé los platos que ellos me traían a la habitación.

Y también recordé por que ellos no comían delante de mí.

Cada vez me llevaba mejor con ellos, y no necesitaba sonreír forzosamente. Jugaba con Emmett, Alice me vestía como una muñequita y Esme me peinaba y me tocaba alguna canción de vez en cuando.

Pero sé quien faltaba y por que todos al pasar por la habitación donde yo dormía antes, se entristecían, y yo no era la excepción.

Edward todavía no daba signos de vivir, y no me dejaban entrar a verle.

Hasta que un momento me harté, y casi todos los Cullen se fueron de excursión, menos el doctor y Esme, aproveché para hacerle una visita.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y sólo la luz de la Luna, iluminaba su rostro perfecto.

Estaba más pálido de lo normal-normal de lo que yo recordaba- podría decirse que estaba muerto, por si no fuera que su pecho subía y bajaba.

Me acerqué a él, y empecé a cantarle una canción que vagaba en mi mente y no sabía por qué.

— Edward, te quiero… lo siento. Sé que nunca me perdonarás. Te tengo a cada instante en mi mente.

Me metí en su cama poco a poco, y puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, como si fuera él quien me abrazaba y no yo. Terminé acomodaba en tu pétreo pecho, con mis caderas encajadas a la perfección en las suyas, y mis piernas entre las suyas, con la cabeza reposada en su abdomen.

¡Já! Seguro que me quedé sopa, por qué cuando desperté, todavía era de noche.

Me giré mirando hacía el techo, y me senté en la cama entre sus piernas. Le cogí la mano, y le besé la mano.

Pero no se como fue todo, que en un momento, estaba con la cabeza en la almohada y con una mano en la garganta de Edward.

Noté como de mis pulmones se escapaba el último suspiro, y como Edward tenía la cara desfigurada de ira y fervor a la luz de la Luna.

— Ed… Edward… Lo s…— intenté decir antes de ahogarme.

— Morirás por lo que me hiciste.

Tosí en silencio, mientras Edward me ahorcaba. Me tenía presa entre sus piernas, y su mano libre, cogía mis manos sobre mi abdomen con demasiada fuerza.

— Te… te…— intenté decir antes de ver como de esta no salía— qu… qu…

Tosí por última vez, y él apretó más la mano, hasta notar como la sangre no circulaba por ahí. No podía patalear y si de poder, no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ví pasar mi vida ante mis ojos. Como si de flashbacks de tratara. Una película donde terminaba en los besos de mi torturador.

Le amaba, le amaba con todo mí ser, pero no podía hacer nada. Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, y las últimas imágenes que vi, fueron como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, como esas escenas en las películas que el chico corre para salvar a la chica de su muerte, y son todas demasiado lentas.

Alice gritó.

— ¡Está arriba! ¡Deprisa!

Emmett, empujando a su hermano, pero Edward lo apartó de un manotazo y lo estampó con la pared, dejando su marca grabada.

Edward gritó.

— ¡Ella debe morir!

Y cuando me dejó la mano libre, le agarré el rostro y gasté mi última consumición de aire potable.

— No te lo tendré… en… cuenta.

Mis ojos vagaron como órbitas descolgadas, y luego se cerraron.

Y fue como si mandaras a la papelera los documentos que no necesitas, los contactos de correo electrónico que no deseas, las hojas de una libreta arrancadas acabadas en un cajón.

Todo estaba azul, no se diferenciaba nada, ni siquiera mis manos, solo azul. Luego cambió al dorado, al dorado de los ojos de mi agresor, que fue lo último que vi.

Entonces, vi los rostros de personas que conocía, pero que no reconocía. Sabía que yo los quería, pero no sabía quien eran. Sabía su nombre, se llamaba Esme, pero no se por que lo sabía.

Él se llamaba Emmett, pero no se de que lo conocía.

Luego solo unos ojos que me dieron tanto miedo, que cambió al rojo el color de fondo. No sabía por qué pero me daban mucho miedo.

Entonces todo cambió, fue como si estuviera en un cine, pero no era un cine. Era una pantalla, con el fondo de colores. Y yo no me veía pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Entonces Esme, empezó ha hablarme. Me decía que debía seguir adelante. Que lo hiciera por ella.

Lo haría, pero se estaba muy cómodo ahí, y no sabía quien era ella.

Luego, una chica rubia, que la conocía como Rosalie, me acarició el pelo, y lo notaba como si de toda la vida lo hiciera, pero también como si una extraña me diera mimitos.

Estoy perdida.

I'm out on my own again

Face down in the porcelain

Feeling so high but looking so low

Party favors on the floor

Group of girls banging on the door

So many new fair-weather friends ooo…

Have you ever been so lost

Known the way and still so lost

Caught in the eye of a hurricane

Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade

So sick of this town pulling me down

My mother says I should come back home but

Can't find the way cause the way is gone

So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space

Have you ever been so lost

Known the way and still so lost

Another night waiting for someone to take me home

Have you ever been so lost

Is there a light

Is there a light

At the end of the road

I'm pushing everyone away

'Cause I can't feel this anymore

Can't feel this anymore

Have you ever been so lost

Known the way and still so lost

Another night waiting for someone to take me home

Have you ever been so lost

Have you ever been so LOST.

_(Estoy en mi nuevo  
_

_Boca abajo en la porcelana  
_

_Sentirse tan alto, pero viendo tan bajo  
_

_Fiesta en el piso  
_

_Grupo de niñas golpeando la puerta  
_

_Tantos nuevos amigos buen tiempo ... ooo  
_

_¿Alguna vez has sido tan perdido  
_

_Conocido el camino y siga siendo tan perdido  
_

_Atrapados en el ojo de un huracán  
_

_Agitar lentamente adiós como un desfile histórico  
_

_Así que harto de esta ciudad tirando de mí hacia abajo  
_

_Mi madre dice que debe volver a casa, pero  
_

_No se puede encontrar el camino que el camino se ha ido  
_

_Rezo por lo que si estoy solo envío de las palabras en el espacio ultraterrestre  
_

_¿Alguna vez has sido tan perdido  
_

_Conocido el camino y siga siendo tan perdido  
_

_Otra noche esperando que alguien me lleve a casa  
_

_¿Alguna vez has sido tan perdido  
_

_¿Hay una luz  
_

_¿Hay una luz  
_

_Al final de la carretera  
_

_Estoy empujando a todos fuera  
_

_Porque no puedo sentir más este  
_

_¿No cree que esto ya  
_

_¿Alguna vez has sido tan perdido  
_

__

Conocido el camino y siga siendo tan perdido

_Otra noche esperando que alguien me lleve a casa  
_

_¿Alguna vez has sido tan perdido  
_

_¿Alguna vez ha sido tan PERDIDO)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La canción es de Katy Perry y se llama Lost. Os he dejado la tradución, por si la quereis saber.**_

_**Os sugiero que la escucheis mientras leeis todo el capi.**_

_**Yo lo hice, y cuando llegó la parte en que ella muere, se escuchó el último estribillo. Me puse triste…**_

_**Espero que os gustara el capitulo, fue un tanto raro ¿no?**_

_**¿Como os quedasteis al leerlo, os pensabais que pasaria esto?**_

_**Que creeis que pasara Ö.**_

**_Al._**

_**Me gustaria saber que os gustaría que pasara.**_


	14. Volver a amar

_**Sí**__**, me he retrasado tanto que ni yo me lo creo. Últimamente estoy un poco apurada…**_

_**Y bueno, una pregunta… ¿De qué os disfrazareis para carnaval? Ö**_

_**Os dejo, nos vemos abajo!**_

_**Al.**_

_**P.D.: Debeis tener las canciones descargadas, por youtube, o en el reproductor que utiliceis, para entender más la historia.**_

**

* * *

**

_Pupurrý de Cristian Castro _

_(Volver a amar. Lloviendo estrellas. Angel.)_

* * *

**Volver a amar.**

— _Llegas a mi vida como un sol. Como la suave transparencia del amor. Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana. Borrando para siempre mi dolor._

Alguien me cantaba al oído.

— _Volver a amar, sentir que ya te quedas junto a mí. Que no me dejarás. Y así podré vivir el dulce amor que tú me das._

Alguien lloraba. Pero sin lágrimas.

— _Llenando con tu luz las sombras de mi soledad_. _Y Perdona si hago de cuenta que no te he perdido. Me duele aceptar que ya no estas conmigo y no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ti…_

Esa voz se fue.

Quería volver con ella. Sentía que allí era mi casa. Que allí estaba mi alma. Debía ir con esa voz tan melodiosa y...

— ¡Levanta! ¡Muévete de una vez! — gritaba una voz en mi cabeza.

— Por favor, nos estas destrozando…— decía una voz que sonaba como campanitas. — Edward no podrá resistirlo más…

¡Edward! Sabia de quien era esa voz, era de un tal Edward, y el solo pronunciar su nombre…

Pero entonces unos ojos dorados, dorados y negros, asesinos me…

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaw! ¡Socorro! — grité. Cuando abrí los ojos, me dí cuenta de que estaba jadeando en mitad de la cama de hospital, con miles de luces acariciandome la piel, y con dos y tres personas alrededor de mí.

— ¡Bella! — gritó una. Aquella que me daba la sensación de calidez.

— ¡Bella, querida! — dijo aquella, que antes dijo el nombre de Edward.

— ¿Quiénes… sois?

Un hombre de pelo rubio, alto y hermoso me miró, y luego me tomó las pulsaciones. Me miró las pupilas, y me preguntó:

— Bella, ¿te acuerdas que pasó? — dijo ese hombre.

— Mmm… no… no sé… ¿tú eres Carlisle? — pregunté.

— ¿Sabes quien es él, cielo? — dijo la mujer joven, con la carita en forma de corazón.

— Sé su nombre, pero para mi es un desconocido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, menos un chico con un gran corpachón, vino para mí, y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Yo me alejé de él. Algo me decía que era peligroso.

— Bella, vamos… Soy yo…

— ¿Emmett? — respondí.

— ¡Te acuerdas de mí!

— No — le interrumpí— sólo se que te llamas así, pero no te conozco de nada.

Estaba en una habitación, y ellos fueron explicándome cosas que a veces me sonaban y otras no.

Pero yo sabía quien era… Yo era…

— Bella, eh…

Todos, poco a poco, fueron desapareciendo del cuarto iluminado, menos el doctor, y la chica que parecía como un duendecillo del bosque. Me hacía risa su forma de caminar. Mejor dicho, parecía volar.

Risas mentales.

— Tuviste un accidente, y llevabas cerca de una semana en coma, peor luego regresaste chillando, pidiendo ayuda…

— Pero yo no recuerdo nada… Yo soy Bella Swan, y vivo en Forks, y vivo con mis padres, que se llaman Reneé y Charlie, y tu eres Carlisle, mi doctor, y tu eres Alice, una amiga mía. Pero ya no sé nada más. Sólo sé nombres, y ya esta.

Pero entonces recordé algo más.

Empecé a chillar, y ver ojos dorados y negros por todas partes, no veía nada más que eso.

— No… ¡No, No, No, No!

— Bella, tranquilízate— me instó Alice.

— No me toques… ¡no!

Me marché corriendo, tropezando con cualquier cosa. Como siempre. Pero algo en mi interior decía que yo antes no era así de torpe. Pero yo era una humana. ¿verad?

Bajé las escaleras haciendo mucho, mucho ruido. Y de nuevo esas sensación que me decía que algo había cambiado.

— ¡Bella! Tu madre nos dio permiso para vivir aquí, hasta que te recuperaras… ¡debes volver!

Hacer sonar en mi cabezota la palabra madre, me hizo pararme en seco, y darme la vuelta. Un chico, de pelo broncíneo, me miraba desde la ventana, y entonces, y no sé como, enfoqué la viste, y vi sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto me daban miedo.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! — empecé a girar sobre mí, y andar rápidamente, hasta toparme con un árbol y cayendo sobre mi trasero.

— Au…— susurré.

— Bella…— la voz que me cantaba— ¿estas bien?

Me giré, y cuando le miré, supe que mi vida había terminado.

— No… no me mates, por favor…

— Bella… lo siento tanto… no era yo…

— ¡No me mates! — dije llorando. Él me tenía agarrada por la cintura y con una mano, me acunaba la cabeza. Ese movimiento y ese roce me parecía el mejor del mundo, y me hacía sentirme como en casa. Pero sus ojos lo delataban era mi asesino.

— Por favor, déjame ir…— pedí al chico de ojos negros y dorados.

— …

Me dejó ir, y yo volvía la casa. Era de día, probablemente serían las siete de la mañana.

Entré, y me tiré al sofá, casi desmayándome.

Y no sé como, de mi boca pronto empezaron a brotar palabras.

— _angel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar._

Y el rostro de mi chico, el de Edward, apareció en el, con los ojos cerrados.

— _angel, que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes que muero si no estás._  
Mis lágrimas me inundaron.

Alice bajó saltando las escaleras.

— Hora de ir al colegio.

— ¿Colegio? — dije yo, extrañada.

Mientras viajábamos en el coche, Alice me iba explicando quien eran mis amigos. Sabía quien eran, pero no sabía nada de ellos.

Angela era mi mejor amiga, y Mike, también era uno muy bueno. También había una chica que se llamaba Jessica…

— ¡Be! — gritó una chica con gafas.

— mmm…¿Ángela?

— Sí…

Mientras íbamos a clase, Alice le explicó a Ángela que pasó, y Ángela se lo dijo a Jessica, que iba derecha a mí.

— Hola, cielo— dijo un chico rubio, guapito, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola, cariño. — dije. Quizá tenía un novio, y no lo sabía. Aunque no me sonaba de que tuviera alguno.

El chico se quedó mirándome, y poco a poco yo me fui acercando a él y él a mí.

Me agarró de la cintura, y de la nuca, y me elevó unos centímetros el rostro. Sabía lo que pasaba ahora. Esto ya lo había vivido. Y sabía que me gustaba. Quizá yo estaba enamorada de él.

Este beso me resultaría, quizá, un recordatorio.

Sus labios se ajuntaron con los míos, suavemente, mientras que mi boca le daba paso a la suya. Descubrí un nuevo-conocido mundo. Yo sabía besar, pero este no era lo que yo recordaba. Me dieron ganas de pagarle una colleja a este chico.

— Te quiero, Bella— dijo, cuando se apartó de mi, y me susurró eso al oído.

Yo cerré los ojos, sabiendo que eso y alo había vivido, y como un instinto respondí.

— Te amo, Ed

— ¡Miiiiiiiike! — gritó una chica que venía corriendo, y le pegó la colleja, que minutos antes, yo le iba a endiñar.

— ¡Au, Jessica!

— No, _Au, Jessica_, no. Como te puedes aprovechar de Bella, estando como esta. — dijo enfadada, luego me miró, ya que con la colleja, la cintura de Mike, me dio un bueno golpe de estómago, y estaba doblada. — Hola Bella— dijo, torciendo la cara y sonriéndome, luego esa sonrisa desapareció.

— estoy… bie…

— ¡Bella!

Alice venía corriendo, y Edward detrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

— Sí, solo que me dí un golpe… en el estomago cogí aire.

— ¿qué le has hecho? — le escupió las palabras en toda la cara a Mike.

— Yo no fui. Ella me besó.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! — gritaron Jessica, Alice, y por último Edward, con un hilo de voz.

— Es que sabía que yo estaba con alguien, y cuando me abrazó y me besó, sentí que eso lo había vivido, pero no con él, entonces ella vino— dije indicando con la mano a Jessica— y le pegó, y me hizo daño…

— ¿Quién te hizo daño? — inquirió Edward.

Entonces yo le miré a los ojos.

— ¡Aaaaaaw!

Salí corriendo de allí, y entré a la clase.

Me tocaba biología.

* * *

_**Sé que nunca cantaría o escucharía cristian Castro, Edward, pero es mi deboción. Amo a este cantante.**_

_**Espero que os gustase.**_

_**Quería dedicarlo especialmente a aquellas y aquellos que seguis la historia capítulo a capítulo. Me hace muy feliz^^…**_

_**Y bueno, espero que no se ofenda o se enoje la autora de**__**" All you need is love" (**__**lauramariecullen**__**) por decir esto, y/o hacer publicidad, pero sencillamente teneis que leer ésta historia. Yo me enganche a una de sus canciones.**_

_**Brothersport- Animal Collective**__**. No sé si algunos la escuchasteis, pero a mi me encantó.**_

_**Os dejo (siento por la publicidad de Laura)**_

_**Al.**_

_**P.D.: Tengo una idea rondando por mi mente, algo sobre"Siete días encerrados" Y trata sobre los siete días (y algunos más) de unos… "personajes"- sabemos los nombres(A)- que se quedan encerraods. Tengo la historia montada en mi cabeza, pero no sé si subirla, ya que todavía tengo otras historias sin terminar… ¿Qué me decís?**_


	15. Y como saber que aquello era el infierno

_**¡qué vergüenza! He estado tan perdida últimamente que e tengo las historias tan atrasadas...**_

_**Espero que sigais conmigo, pese a mi lentitud a sucir capítulos, xdd**_

_**Muchos beeesos,**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**Y como saber que aquello era el infierno. Y que era lo que yo deseaba…**

Me senté corriendo en mi asiento, vacío el de al lado, y tiré la mochila al otro asiento.

Puse mis codos en la mesa, haciendo un gran ruido, y luego me tapé los ojos con la mano.

O sea que, Mike no era mi novio… Pero yo tenía algo especial con alguien…

Entonces, unos ojos dorados aparecieron delante de mi mente, y me quedé sin respirar.

— Qué quieres de mí…— dije con un hilo de voz.

— Qué apartes tu moch…

Pero esa voz se quebró, cuando yo levanté la vista, y vio mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero eso no fue lo que le incitó a abrazarme, o a apartarme de su lado, si no las dos huellas que dejaron mis codos, cuando asesiné la mesa de laboratorio, dejando ahí dos huecos.

Me quedé petrificada, y lo único que se me ocurrió, fue tirarme a los brazos de Edward, todavía sin ver su rostro.

— Lo… siento…— dijo él, como si tartamudeara, como si estuviera llorando.

— ¿Por qué? — contesté, sin levantar la vista— si tu ni tienes la culpa…

Pero él me soltó y se marchó corriendo por la puerta. Nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeño… intercambio de palabras, así que yo, como una tonta, cogí mi mochila, y me largué por donde antes había entrado.

Estaba como medio… zombi, iba deambulando por ahí, mareada, con un dolor de cabeza increíble.

Miles de imágenes de alguien acunándome, alguien besándome, alguien cantándome vinieron a mí, haciendo que me almorzara una taquilla. Y entonces caí de culo.

¿Pero que era yo?

Entonces, otras imágenes me atacaron.

No eran definidas, pero parecía un monstruo cazando.

Caí de lado, tumbada en el suelo del pasillo, y empecé a gimotear, pidiendo ayuda a alguien, que me ayudara a saber que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dice la verdad? — inquirí, sin voz alguna— ¿dónde esta el chico que me salvaba de la desesperación, cuando era realmente yo? ¡¿Dónde estas?!

Arranqué a llorar fuertemente, hasta que miles de manos me cogieron y me acariciaron.

— ¡Tranquilízate, bella! — me decía una.

— No llores, por favor. — decía otra voz, ruda.

Pero no podía para de llorar escandalosamente, y ahogarme con mis propias lágrimas.

— LE… AÑORO…— susurró mi boca.

— Lo mejor será que la dejemos desahogarse.

Alguien me cogió en vilo, y volví a llorar, aún más.

Como mínimo, dos o tres personas estaban en un coche, con las puertas del co-piloto, y la de atrás abiertas, y las del piloto y la de atrás de otro automóvil.

Alguien me acunaba, y me tranquilizaba susurrando algo incomprensible.

Junto con el balanceo, pronto noté como mis ojos se iba cerrando y el llanto cesaba.

— Sí, no es la primera vez, que se duerme, en mis brazos…— susurró el chico que me acunaba.

Silencio.

— ¿por qué crees que no recuerda? — preguntó un chico, con voz ruda.

— Creo, que fue por mi culpa.

Una presión me ahogó, y tosí.

— Edward, le haces daño, tranquilízate —dijo un chico, con voz tensa, pero suave.

— Vale. Sí, ahora me explico. Tengo una teoría. Después de la primera vez que se desmayó, luego cuando probó mi sangre, con la ponzoña, y cuando despertó, yo casi la mato…

— Su mente no quiere recordar nada, para protegerse…

Yo casi la mato Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

Entonces, como si despertara de un coma, me levanté, dándome un cabezazo con el techo del coche, y miré a todos.

— Tú— dije a Edward, el asesino de los ojos dorados— eres mi asesino. Eres el asesino de los ojos dorados y negros. Tu me querías matar.

— No… yo no quise…

— No te me acerques— dije, refugiándome detrás de Emmett, el chico tan grande— no me toques— espeté, antes de que se levantara más. — no quiero saber nada más de ti.

Corrí como nunca había corrido, y me refugié detrás de un árbol.

Allí, en el bosque, me sentía cómoda, como si fuera mi lugar.

Entonces, como cuando lees un libro, y resuelves el enigma que envuelve a todo, supe donde tenía que estar.

No se como llegué tan rápido, a la pequeña casa roja. Jacob ya me esperaba allí.

— No sé que pasa… no entiendo por que nadie me dice nada… no sé por que él no viene a ayudarme… no sé nada— dije, medio llorando.

— ¡Pero, Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo incrédulo.

— Tu sabes quien soy. Jacob, no se que me ha pasado. Dicen que he perdido la memoria, dime quien soy…

Él se abalanzó corriendo hacía mi, abrazándome, como nunca lo había hecho.

Antes, una vez, estuvimos una semana, como muchos mimitos, cuando algo comenzó, y eso lo tenía claro. Pero supimos que no podíamos estar juntos… pero… ¿Y si era él, al final, quien estaba conmigo?

Puse mis manos, mojadas por mis lágrimas, a ambos lados de su cara, y nos fundimos en un beso desesperado. Pero él pronto me separó.

— Bella… esto no esta bien. Tú y yo no… no podemos…

— Entonces, tu no eres él…

— ¿quién es él? — preguntó Jake.

— No lo sé.

Durante un par de horas, en nuestra playa, me estuvo contando todo sobre quien había sido, quien eran mis amigos, como me trataban, quien sabía mi secreto, y demás.

— Ten— dijo, extendiendo la mano, y poniéndome una pulsera preciosa, hecha a mano— Es para ti. El día que empezó todo, habíamos quedado, pensaba dártela.

— Lo siento tanto... — le miré guardándome las risas— Si pudiera recordar, me avergonzaría, ¡eh! Que conste…

Él rió.

— Pero…— por lo que él me había contado, éramos muy, muy amigos, y por lo que yo recordaba vagamente, teníamos bastante cariño el uno por el otro. — Sí, lo acepto significa que somos pareja…

— No, ¡no, no, no! Por supuesto que n…

— Para— le interrumpí— harás una canción de Noes.

Le fulminó, me mató con la mirada.

— Somos amigos que tienen alguna que otra cita, algún regalo que otro… y

— Una vida de servidumbre, te recuerdo.

Él se quedó asombrado.

— ¡Bella, has recordado!

— ¡Jaiki! ¡Yo te quiero! — dije, exagerando. Me dio una colleja.

Me lo miré, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Te echaba de menos, Jake.

— Y yo mi Bella… y yo…— mi canturreó, mientras me atraía a su pecho, desnudo y caliente y me acunaba…

— Jacob, ¿siempre estabas medio desnudo? Y tan caliente…— dije con rin tintín.

— Bueno, eso era otra cosa que quería contarte… Soy un licántropo.

— Perfecto… humanos, chicas murciélago, vampiros y licántropos… Un batido de sobrenaturalidad.

— ¿Eh? — dijo poniendo unos ojos como calderos.

— Nada.

Él se levantó, y ví, en un instante, como sus ropas explotaban y eran lanzadas hasta más no llegar con la vista. Luego, cayó de cuatro patas, y se sentó a mi lado.

— Jaiki…— dije como una nena pequeña. El bufó ante tal apodo. — ¿por qué no me llevas a dar un paseo? — canturreé ahora yo.

Supe perfectamente como ponía los ojos en blanco, y luego saltó, haciéndome volar varios centímetros del suelo, y pasó medio cuerpo por debajo de mí.

— Vale, prefiero unas escaleras mecánicas, pero esta está bien.

Me llevó hasta dentro del bosque, y no sé por qué, no me extrañaba que él fuera medio humano. No un humano entero.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Y ahora que pasará? Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Siento que sean tan cortos, antes de lo que creais actualizaré. Espero...**_

_**Sus comentarios me alegran el día, muchas gracias. **_

_**Y los avisos y sus favoritos... ni se imaginan^^**_

_**No dudeis en dar vuestra opinión, aunque sea un me agradó :)Att.**_

_**Al.**_


	16. Be, feel and believe

_**Feliz San Valentín. Aquí esta vuestro regalito, por estar siempre ahí. Muuuuuuchos **__**besos y gracias a todos:**_

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a las primeras lectoras, de AvsH.^^**_

_**Si no hubiese sido por vosotras, no hubiese continuado (:**_

_**Poned en Youtube, cargando la canción, Send it on,( http:// www. / watch?v=uwWRe_Xf1k4) de Disney channel stars, y cuando la tengáis dejad que se cargue, y cuando veais la palabra play en la historia, la reproducís.**_

_**Espero que os guste, lo intenté hacer lo mejor posible, y no todo leyendo. Cantad, cuando podáis, imaginarnos le escena como si fuera una película.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.^^**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Be, feel and believe.**

Era tan bueno. Me sentía tan bien…

Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba sentirme libre.

Me bajé de Jacob, mientras él corría, y pronto le alcancé. No sabía como corría tanto, pero me sentía tan, tan bien…

De verdad. Era como si hubiese retenido demasiado lo que era.

Jacob me miró sorprendido, ya que por lo que él me contó, nunca me había visto en mi naturalidad completa.

Desde que me ocurrió aquello, a veces ni siquiera estábamos muy juntos, por que yo tenía miedo a su rechazo.

Pero ahora, sabiendo que los dos éramos tan… sobrenaturales, me gustaba más, nuestra amistad.

Paré de correr al saber hacía dónde me dirigía, y Jacob casi se zampa un árbol del frenazo que pegó.

Me miró, y luego se fue entre los árboles, no me dí cuenta que era _tan_ de noche.

Debía volver a la casa.

— ¿Jaiki? — pregunté en voz alta. Hice ruiditos, como cuando quieres que los perros vengan, y Jacob salió en forma de humano. — Ostras, nunca pensé que en los licántropos funcionaba.

— Muy graciosa, Bella— me dijo, mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Au! —me quejé— Ten cuidado, que ahora eres más fuerte.

Él se quedó asombrado.

— Ostras, es verdad— se dio un golpe en la frente.

Y yo le di otro en la nuca.

— Para que las neuronas vuelva a su lugar.

Es que me encantaba picarme.

Empecé a correr, y él me siguió, mientras me decía: " ¡te pillaré, aunque te acabes toda América!"

Pero cometí un error.

Mientras corría, me giré para ver por donde iba Jake, y cuando volví a girarme, El árbol chocó contra mi hombro, aquel que Jacob me hizo el moratón sin querer, y me hizo girar sobre mí.

Pero ahí no quedaba todo. Me llevé la mano a mi hombro y cuando me dí cuenta, Jacob se chocó contra mí, cayendo encima de mí.

Todo el aire que quedaba en mi, salió en un espeluznante chillido.

— ¡Bella! Bella, Bella, ¿estas bien? — dijo de seguida Jacob.

Entonces, él se levantó y siguió mi brazo, hasta acabar en mi mano, ensangrentada.

— Oh, Dios mío.

— No has sido tú, bueno, el moratón sí, pero lo otro fue ese árbol— dije señalándolo con la cabeza. En él, se vía un gran trozo arrancado.

Pero es que todavía quedaba más.

Jacob me cogió en brazos, con el hombro herido hacia fuera, y de tan deprisa que me levantó, mi cabeza quedó hacia abajo, y mi mano cayó a mi abdomen, dejando la herida al aire.

Entonces, Como por arte de magia, y seguro que por mi ruido, mi asesino, apareció, con sus dos hermanos detrás.

— ¡Cogedle! — gritó él. — yo ayudaré a Bella.

Entonces esos dos, se lanzaron contra Jacob, y lo impulsaron varios metros atrás, dejándome a mí, unos segundos al aire, antes de que Edward me cogiera.

— Ya estas a salvo Bella…— dijo, mientras me besaba la frente.

— ¡Déjame! — grité.

Jacob chilló, mientras uno de ellos, le agarraba la mano.

— ¡Nooooo! — dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me removí en los brazos de aquel ser, y no conseguí nada.

— ¡Bella! ¡aaaaaaaaaw! — gritó— ¡Bella huye! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaw! — dijo, después de un golpe fuerte en su estomago.

— ¡Jake! — Grité, lanzando mi mano hacía él.

Y entonces, mi propio instinto venció, y mi boca viajó hacía el hombro de Edward, mordiéndole, y así dejándome en paz.

— ¡Soltadle! — gruñí, a la vez que me metía entre ellos, y me ponía en medio de la pelea.

— ¡Sal de ahí, Bella! — escupió Edward, con la mano en el hombro.

— No…— gruñí medio animal.

— Bel…— susurró Jacob, mientras ponía los ojos como platos, y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre. Entonces sus ojos bajaron, y de su barriga, y de su mano libre, cuando la inclinó, salió más sangre.

— Jacob… mi Jacob…— dije, sin poder hacer nada.

— Lo siento… Bella…— me miró y cayó al suelo.

Me giré lentamente.

— ¡Asesinos! ¡Lo habéis matado!

— ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, Bella! — dijo el rubio, con las palmas de las manos arriba.

— ¡No me llames Bella, Asesino! Sois todos iguales, estúpidos vampiros. Todos deseáis esa ansia de sangre. Igual que vuestro hermano. Deseas la muerte.

Pero esto no quedará así, no que va…— murmuré ahora, mirando a mi verdadero asesino, con una sonrisa pícara, y una mirada malvada. — no que va…

Entonces, cuando intenté lanzarme contra ellos. Dos cosas me pararon.

La primera, Una oleada de flashbacks, y el grito sofocado de Edward, como si él los hubiese visto.

La segunda, el grito de "¡No lo hagas, Bella!" de Jake, detrás de mí.

Esas imágenes eran de mí, como una criatura malvada, alguien que solo buscaba venganza. Ansia de sangre.

Y ese monstruo era yo.

Todo lo que Jacob me contó que yo siempre controlaba mi genio, y que no quería ser aquello, salió.

Ellos desaparecieron, y yo me tiré a Jacob.

— Jacob… lo siento tanto… yo no…

— Bella, déjalo. — susurró alguien detrás de mí. Al lado del árbol que Jake cayó. Había una rama rota, y aquella rama rota era la que estaba ensangrentada.

Esos chicos se lo llevaron, y yo me quedé con la última imagen de él y su último suspiro. Y su último beso.

Y mi último suspiro fue…_Jake_.

Me quedé sopa en un instante. Notaba como mis ojos se iba cerrando, de tanto llorar por él.

_(__Dale al play!! La canción esta a veces traducida, para que se entienda. Intentad seguir el ritmo de la canción, mientras leéis.)_

— ¡! — grité desesperada, llorando como una desconsolada. — ¡Te quieeeeeeeroooooo! No… ¡cuídaateeeeeeeee!

Antes de dormirme. Entonces en sueños, se despertó la bombilla que iluminaba la idea, de acabar con todo.

_Una palabra es solo una palabra_

_Hasta que haces lo que dices. _

O acababa con los vampiros, o acababa con migo, el foco de los problemas.

Entonces, con la misma rama que Jake se habría clavado, la acabé de romper, y la sujeté a dos centímetros exactos de mi estómago.

Tragué saliva, pensando en todo lo que esto acarreaba, no las tenía todas conmigo, pero como si una mano la sujetará la empujó… y de un solo golpe lo atravesé.

_Send it on  
_

_on and on  
_

_just one hand can heal another_

Un gritó ahogado se escapó de mis labios, y un chorro de sangre, cayó al suelo.

Caí de rodillas, y miles de imágenes salieron de mi mente.

Una mano paró antes de caerme de boca, y quede a tres patas.

Me levanté con todas las fuerzas posibles, y hundí un poco más la rama.

Me arqueé hacia delante, y entonces como si me clavaran miles de agujas en la herida, empecé a escupir sangre.

— Espero que esto acabe con todo.

Sonreí.

_Just smile and the world will smile along with you  
_

_that small acts of love_

then the one will become two.

Entonces, fue cuando me saqué de golpe la rama, y fue cuando grité con todas mis fuerzas. _¡Jake, moriste por mí!_

_Send it on  
_

_on and on  
_

_just one hand can heal another_

Quería estar con él.

Debía ser fuerte, pero ahora deseaba vivir, para poder ver como Jacob resucitaba, ante mi muerte.

Uno se va, y otro viene.

Entonces, mis manos cayeron muertas a mis lados, y mi cuerpo venció.

Me ladeé un poco, y caí de costado, como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, y mi cabeza rebotó en el suelo, dejando varias manchas en el suelo. Algo se movió entre las ramas, viniendo corriendo hasta mi posición. Pero todo iba _demasiado _lento.

_Hay poder en todas las decisiones que_

_tomamos_

_Asi que empiezo ahora no hay tiempo que_

_Perder_

_There's Power in all the choices we make  
_

_so I'm starting now not a moment to wait_

Y vi el ángel que venía a llevarme al cielo.

Sonreí. Todo acabaría dentro de nada. Quedaba poco. Tan solo esperar… un poco.

_be apart  
_

_reach your heart  
_

_just one spark stars a fire  
_

_with one little action  
_

_the chain reaction will help things start  
_

_make us Strong_

Entonces, Bella, se sacó la rama, y como si se viera todo demasiado lento, se fue de lado, y cayó mirando hacía mí, antes de que pudiera administrarle la anestesia.

"corre Edward" decía esa voz en mi cabeza.

Pero de nada sirvió.

Sonrió, y la luz se apagó en sus ojos.

_**the chain reaction will help things start  
**_

_**make us Strong**_

_**shine a Light and Send it On  
**_

_**shine a Light and Send it On  
**_

_**shine a Light and Send it On**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un poco raro, cursi y… raro, ¿no? La verdad, que cuando lo volví a leer me quedé… ¿qué hago lo subo, o lo vuelvo a reescribir…?**_

_**Y no sé que hice, pero lo subí.**_

_**Acepto amenazas, y : ¡Qué has hecho! Bueno, Bella, lo dijo, uno se va y otro vuelve, es la ley de la vida, ¿no?**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeesos.**_

_**P.D.: No abandonéis por este capítulo (seguro que lo hareisXD)**_

5


	17. Aún te llevo conmigo

**¡Se acabó los exámenes y el colegio! ¡Por fin las deseadas vacaciones!**

**Después de todo este tiempo desaparecida, vuelve a subir un nuevo capi. Bueno, que decir, este capi… es importante, y es unos de los últimos… sí, que pena TT En serio es algo raro que se acabe esta historia, le pillé un cariño TT**

**En fin, tiene unos… 21 capítulos creo.**

**Bueno, espero que no os aburrais de leerla, y para los que se unieron hace nada, aquí les dejo un capi nuevo, ansiosillos:$**

**Nos vemos abajo!^^**

**Al**

* * *

**Aún te llevo conmigo.**

— ¿Abuela?

— Sí, Bella, soy yo— dijo aquella ancianita.

— ¡Abuelita! — chillé mientras corría hacía ella.

Hacía tiempo que no la abrazaba por que ella

— Abuela, tu estabas muerta…

— Sí, mi Isabella— canturreó, mientras me tocaba el pelo, como hacia cuando era pequeña.

Entonces, ella, empezó a cantarme la canción que me susurraba por las noches, cuando había tormenta.

Y por eso siempre las temía.

Flashback

* * *

_Hola, Edward._

_Ellos se rieron, cuando crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho, y entones me percaté de cómo iba vestida._

— _Mierda— dije en un murmullo, casi inaudible para alguien…normal._

_Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, y cuando entré, un trueno me asustó, que me caí de culo al suelo._

— _De nuevo, mierda. — dije más para mis adentros._

_Todos subieron para ver que me había pasado._

— _**Tranqui, es que me asusté. **_

— _¿Tú te asustaste?_

— _**Sí, del trueno, Reneé**__. A veces no creo ser yo. Nunca me acabo acostumbrándome que aquí llueve demasiado._

_Empezaron a reír, y pronto salieron de nuevo a mi cuarto, menos los dos hermanos._

— _Em…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Todo era una habitación blanca, en donde no se diferenciaban donde empezaban o terminaban las paredes.

Entonces, al final, vi a Jacob.

— ¡Jake!

Corrí, pero mis piernas se movían a una velocidad antinatural.

Iba vestido todo de blanco, con un traje y corbata, todo blanco.

— ¿Jacob que está pasando?

— Nada Bella, sólo que tu momento todavía no ha llegado…— él contestó.

— Y tl tuyo sí, ¿Jacob?

— ¿Tu que crees? — dijo con su típica sonrisa, y sus dientes blancos centellearon, mientras se pasaba la mano por el traje.

— ¿Estas muerto? ¿Se acabó la vida?

— ¿De donde venimos? ¿qué hay tras la muerte? ¿Estoy es un sueño? Nadie tiene las respuestas a las preguntas que todo el mundo cuestionamos.

— ¿eh?

— Bella, todavía no llegó tu momento.

— ¡Deja de decir que no es mi momento! — dije irónicamente, levantando el brazo y moviendo la mano.

— Isabella— me llamó mi abuelita— Debes venir conmigo.

— No, Bella, no vayas— me dijo Jacob.

Ahora, mi abuelita con un vestido blanco, me llamaba, y Jake, me decía que no fuera.

Me encogí, cruzando los brazos alrededor de mis piernas, y me silencié, sólo escuchando a mi abuelita cantar.

— Angel, llévame en tus alas, a la cima de este gran amor, en tu alma, vive mi esperanza;  
— en tus manos está mi corazón... — canté yo…

— _**no se si algún día sabrás que te llevo conmigo **_— entonó alguien, lejano.

— Angel, que alivias mis heridas— siguió mi abuelita.

— _**la vida no tiene razón ni sentido y me puedo morir si no estas junto a mi**_— cantó aquella voz melodiosa y melancólica, junto con mi Jake.

— No te alejes, que mureo si no estas, Angel, llévame en tus alas— susurré mirando a Jacob.

— A la cima de este gran amor…— siguió mi abuelita. — en tu alma vive mi esperanza…

— En tus manos, está mi corazón…— canté, con el llanto fuera de mis ojos, mientras mi abuelita y Jacob, se despedían de mí. Yo, volaba, flotaba hacía una luz más que comprensible, incandescente.

— Allá, ves hacía la luz. — dijeron ellos.

— **Sólo tienes que acercarte a mi. Posar tus labios sobre los míos y decir que me amas.**

Entonces, abrió los ojos, ya en la luz, aquella que seguí, y como si aquella frase desbloqueara todos mis recuerdos, miles de flashbacks vinieron a mi.

* * *

_Edward. _

— _Bella— dijo inspirando mi aroma, y acariciando mi nuca con la mano. _

_Me giró para estar en frente suyo._

— _Te…_

— _No Edward— le corté— no digas eso. No me hagas más difícil…_

— _Lo que no es. No es difícil. Sólo tienes que acercarte a mi. — e instintivamente lo hice— Posar tus labios sobre los míos— lo hice y él terminó la frase, mientras abría la boca y yo hacía lo mismo, ya que mis labios, estaban apresando los suyos:—y decir que me amas_

* * *

— _Vale, te lo diré. — Me abrazó y ella miró para el frente, el timbre ya había sonado- que fuerte que yo no lo escuchara- y la gente empezaba a entrar, igual que la profesora._

_Me senté detrás de ella, y Mike vino ya, a atosigarme._

— _¡Ay, Mike! qué no quiero salir contigo. — grité teatralmente._

— _Si todavía no he dicho nada— dijo sorprendido y desconcertado._

— _¿todavía? ¿Esa palabra no te parecía ya bastante confirmativa de mi teoría?_

— _Mierda. — musitó entre dientes, mientras se daba un golpe en la frente._

— _Y otro para que las neuronas vuelvan a su lugar, que ahora, como me quemes o algo, entonces si que me lo tomaré ya, mal. — dije, dándole una colleja._

— _¡Au!_

— _Silencio, chicos. Sacad la libreta, y escribid la primera fórmula. Hoy empezaremos con las prácticas. — ordenó la profesora, ya con la bata puesta y las gafas protectoras en la cabeza. Llamó la atención de Jessica, y como consecuencia, le pidió que repartiera nuestras batas y gafas. Guantes…etc.…_

* * *

_Ya en el parking, Angela me esperaba donde siempre, pero sola. Supongo que ya sabría el por qué._

_Quité la llave del contacto, y fui a ella._

— _Hola, Angela._

_No me respondió y se abrazó a mí, desconsoladamente._

— _Oh…— suspiré._

— _Lo siento. Me da igual lo que seas, siempre serás mi amiga._

— _¡Yupi! — grité, mientras iba dando saltitos por los pasillos. — ¡aaaaaaw!_

— _¿¡Qué, qué?! — preguntó neguitosa mi amiga._

— _Que no me acuerdo de lo que me toca._

— _Vaya, ya me habías asustado. Te toca biología. Oye, em… podríamos quedar el sábado, ya sabes, y hablar….d e nuestras cosas._

— _Vale, quieres que te cuente más sobre mi, ¿no?_

_Ella asintió vergonzosamente._

— _Vale, ven hoy, conmigo, a mi casa. El doctor me hará una revisión y así ellos te lo podrán explicar, pero, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, me oyes, a nadie— dije seria._

— _Somos amigas desde pequeñas, Bella. Nuestros padres, son muy conocidos, ¿crees que podría hacerte una cosa así?_

— _Mm... No. Pero tengo prohibido decirlo. — Aunque creo que mi madre, ya sabía que ella acabaría sabiéndolo._

— _Vale, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo._

* * *

**_Cariño, el doctor me dijo, que probablemente tendría efectos secundarios, como tener más hambre. Aquí te dejo una ración doble. _**

_Muy graciosa mamá. Seguí leyendo la nota._

**_Te quiere, Reneé. _**

**_P.D.: Los hermanos Cullen y Hale, estarán en el colegio._**

_Ah._

_Saqué la botellita, con un pequeño tapón y me bebí la sangre. Me sentó de maravilla. Cuando acabé, noté como había roto la botella, y tenía marcado mis dientes._

_Mierda, y aquí no había basura. Tendría que guardarla._

_Pero cuando salí me lo volví a encontrar._

— _Tienes…— me dijo, limpiándome la sangre que se me quedó en la comisura._

— _Ops… em… no es… es que me mordí._

— _No tienes que fingir delante de mí. — me dijo, mirando la botella._

— _Creo, que debería ri a ver al doctor. — le dije enseñándole la botella, marcada por mis dientes. Él, se estremeció. Yo entristecí. Y pensaba que podía tener un amigo que le podía contar cualquier cosa. Bueno, ya veo que sería rarita y solitaria toda mi vida._

— _Vamos, te acompañaré. Creo que eso te sentó mal._

— _¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Le pregunté. Él se alejó un poco. ¿Otro que me tiene miedo? O era que yo me había acercado demasiado a él. Me tenía que ir de ahí, como sea. Esto me superaba, tenía que hablar con Carlisle, a solas._

— _Dile al profesor que me encontraba mal, y que me he ido, ¿vale?_

— _Pero…— dijo, cuando ya empecé a correr. Es verdad, corría un poquito más que un humano, ya que el murciélago vuela a gran velocidad. ¡Pero, tampoco tanto, eh!_

_Me fui a mi coche, y al único lugar que se me ocurrió ir fue al bosque. Quizá si… comía… dejémonos de rodeos, quizá si bebía sangre normal me calmaría…_

_Pero es que… era ese olor…_

_Supe, que Edward estaba a mi lado._

— _Déjame, no quiero hacerte daño. — le dije. Sabía de sobras que sería capaz de merendármelo._

— _¿quieres que te acompañe al bosque? — me preguntó, hospitalariamente._

— _¿Qué…. Qué? _

_No, hombre, lo que me faltaba es que se asustase él también, o más, como Angela. Además, no podía hacerme ilusiones._

— _No, tan solo dime donde esta tu padre. — él entró en la cabina, y me agarró una mano._

— _Me dirás loco. Pero te entiendo. Él esta en el hospital._

— _Vale— le atajé— ahora, déjame que me marche. No me encuentro bien. Algo me pasa._

_Y era verdad, estaba mal, muy mal. Eso que me dio me hacía mirara a Edward, a él y a su olor más irresistible de lo que podía ser._

— _Mi padre… ve al bosque, y luego te acompañaré al hospital. Tenemos clase. Por que te saltes la clase de Biología no pasará nada._

_Eso tenia muy buena pinta._

— _¿Y tu que?_

— _Yo puedo decir que estuve contigo, esperando a que estuvieras mejor._

— _No me refería a eso. _

— _Tranquila, si quieres, me quedaré aquí._

— _Mejor. — le dije. Le solté la mano, lo más delicadamente que pude, y abrí la puerta._

_La corriente de aire que llegó desde fuera, me trajo esa olor, e instintivamente, me giré, hasta tener su cuello a dos centímetros de mí. Los dos nos quedamos quietos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se había marchado y yo ya me iba hacía el bosque._

* * *

_Tan deprisa como pude, volví, fui al baño, y me arreglé. Fui tonta, por no traerme algo de ropa._

_Pero la puerta se abrió, y se cerró con tanto sigilo, que incluso a mí, me costó saber quien era. _

_Tenía un olor peculiar, no tan interesante como la de Edward, pero también era…. Irresistible._

_Me giré, y una chica, con cuerpo de duendecillo se acercó a mí, saltando con aires de bailarina._

— _Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. — vale, era la hermana de Edward._

* * *

_Ella me sacó del despacho a regañadientes, pero con mi oído finísimo logré escuchar como se reían._

— _Veo que todavía conserva su humor…_

— …_después de beber— dijo Carlisle a su hijo._

— … _sangre humana— dijo Edward— es normal que le caiga bien. Es la mejor._

_Y se escuchó una risa de suficiencia y un suspiro._

_Por eso estaba tan bien. Por eso YO había dicho que estaba muy buena. Era sangre humana. Me prohibí rotundamente a probar esa sangre. De repente, unas náuseas me induraron y no pude reprimir las ganas de vomitar._

— _Alice…— dije con voz queda— donde… donde esta… el.. el laba…_

_Pero no pude aguantar y no llegué al baño. Toda la sangre que había bebido la había vomitado._

_Un gran charco de sangre, fue lo único que pude ver antes de escuchar a Alice llamar al doctor y desfallecer._

_Estaba consciente, sí, pero el golpe que me metí en la cabeza cuando me caí, remató mi estado de "zombi"._

— _¿Bella? ¡Bella! — gritó mi Edward— ¿qué te pasa? ¡Responde!... Carlisle que le pasa…_

_Ya no escuché nada._

* * *

_Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, sudando a mares y en el suelo. De seguro que había sido un sueño y me había caído por mis piernas enredadas en las sabanas…_

_Pero al levantarme un sabedor a bilis en mi garganta me aseguró de que había sido real. También por el vestido naranja que supuestamente Alice me había regalado._

_Entonces recordé lo que pasó. Me desmayé. Y tenía una hambre increíble._

_La ventana estaba abierta, así que una escapadita por la noche no iba a hacer daño a nadie… una sonrisa maléfica me invadió._

_Me cambié, me puse un buen pantalón y la camiseta rota que me ponía para mis "excursiones" y me dirigí a la ventana. Había poca distancia y yo ya había comprobado con anterioridad, mi agilidad. Así que me impulsé un poco y salté de la ventana._

— _¡Ay! ¡Qué haces tu aquí!- grité flojo._

— _Pues salvarte. Alice… vió lo que pretendías…_

— _Que Alice… ¿Qué?_

_Me intenté retorcer en sus brazos, pero fue imposible, incluso peor, ya que acabé más cerca de su boca y ninguno de los dos pudimos remediar con el gustazo de besarnos. ¡Tienes hambre, apártate de él!_

_Y como si de un empujón se tratase, acabamos a dos metros de distancia._

— _Vete— rogué_

_Ahora era peor. Ahora sabía que él y su olor me atraía y que él y su olor, eran como una droga para mí. Estaba coladita por mi canguro barra modelo de revista._

_Me giré, para irme en dirección al bosque…_

— _¡Aaaaaaw! ¿Alice, que haces? No me asustes. — le dije, mientras me separaba un poco de ella. Llevaba una noche de sustos._

— _Bella, por favor, no vayas al bosque._

— _¿No lo entiendes? Necesito ir._

— _Bella, te he traído esto— dijo enseñándome el mismo bote que Carlisle me dio. Me aparté de ella y de esa sangre. Andando me topé con el torso de Edward, y al girarme sabía por qué estaba tenso._

— _Bella…— intento decir antes de que le cortara._

—_... No, Bella, no. No pienso beber sangre humana. Si tengo que huir de vosotros, no creáis que no lo haré. _

_Pero ni él ni yo, y seguramente, ni Alice, supo lo que iba a pasar._

_Nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente, mientras que una parte de mí intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos._

_

* * *

_

_Pero no contestó. La busqué, pero no vi nada. Y de repente, ella tiró el pañuelo, dejándome los ojos libres, y giró hasta ponerse en frente mío._

— _Esto es lo que somos, Bella._

— _Brillas…— fue lo único que dije._

* * *

— _Sí, Bella. Brillo._

— _Espera. Eso no es normal…_

— _Ni esto tampoco— dijo mientras cogía una piedra afiladísima_

— _¡No!, ¡¿Qué haces?! — grité, intentando ayudarla. Pero en el momento en que me moví, ella se clavó la piedra._

_Pero lo que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir, ¡pues no paso! La piedra, o más bien la roca, se le destrozó en la mano, mientras la apretaba en su brazo._

— _Alice… ¿qué eres? — le pregunté en un hilo de voz._

— _¡Alice Marie Cullen! Calla y no te muevas. — gritó Edward bastante lejos._

— _Creo que él era quien te lo quería decir._

— _No. — el ruido de él corriendo, se paralizó— quiero que me lo digas tú. Y luego, ya veré si hablo con él._

_Ella me miró extrañada._

— _Por favor… Alice, tu sabes, aunque de poco me conoces, lo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a cosas nuevas, y mi celebro ay se esta acostumbrando alo que soy. Y a lo que siento— la última palabra la dije en un hilillo de voz— por tu hermano. Y lo que me faltaría seria averiguar algo peor, y… y… no quiero más novedades en mi vida._

_No quiero… no…— las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Ella intentó acercarse, pero levanté la mano, con la palma de ésta mirando hacía Alice. Indicándole, que no viniera. — No. Por favor… Sólo quiero saber, nada. No sois humanos, pero tampoco sois como yo. Algo extraño. Y con eso me quedo. _

— _Pero yo…_

— _¿Te vale si digo: de momento?_

— _De momento. — asintió._

— _Ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas un ratito por aquí y me dejas analizar la situación? Te lo agradecería._

— _¿Sabrás volver?_

— _Tú olor, la mía y la de Edward está por todas partes. No me perderé, y en tal caso, "me verás". ¿Verdad?_

_Sabía el me verás, por que LA noche anterior Edward dijo. Alice te vio._

_Ella asintió._

— _Dile a mi… dile a Edward que no venga. Cuando decida lo que pase, tú sabrás decírselo._

* * *

_Le besé tiernamente, notando cada una de las partes de su cara. Su pelo revuelto, su frente lisa, sus cejas levantadas en una perfecta sonrisa de sus labios, sus pómulos ligeramente resultones, su perfecta nariz y sus carnosos y suaves labios. No estropeamos para nada el momento, cayéndonos al suelo._

_Mis manos recorrieron de nuevo su cara, analizando cada parte, oliendo su aroma, su tan deliciosamente aroma. Sus labios acariciaron mis mejillas llenas de un líquido caliente y dulce. Con sus labios me las secó._

_Mi frente se pobló de arrugas, mientras intentaba evitar más lágrimas, pero a él no le molestaron, ya que con su dedo gordo me las alisó, y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas._

— _Edward…— gemí. Aunque él supo que no era de placer._

— _Dime… Bella…— me dijo entre beso y beso._

— _No quiero saber lo que eres, no de momento. Ya es bastante un monstruo bebedor de sangre, aquí. _

— _Bella…_

— _No— le dí un beso y le miré a los ojos— no me importa, no ahora._

_Él me giró, teniéndome abajo ahora._

— _Bella… no soy lo que piensas._

— _Entonces dime, se parece más a mí o a ellos— a los humanos , pensé._

— _A ti._

_Me quedé muerta._

— _¿Bella? Bella reacciona, respira._

_¿Hola? Bella ¿por qué no le haces caso?_

_Pues porque ahora sé que hay más personas como yo, o al menos que se parecen a mí._

_Pero, ¿por eso tienes que dejar de respirar?¨_

_Mi celebro todavía estaba discutiendo, cuando empecé a jadear en busca de oxigeno. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, con el cuerpo muerto, con los brazos colgando, mientras los brazos de mi… amado me llevaban en volandas hacía toda su familia. Logré escuché algo de la conversación._

— _Se desmayó. — mi amado._

— _Estábamos tumbados…— mi amado._

— _Sabe lo que somos— Alice._

— _No— mi amado._

— _sabe… peligro…. Inminente…— Esme._

— _¿Esta despierta? — doctor._

— _No consigo…. su mente— mi amado._

— _Nos escucha— alice._

— _Bella… cielo mío…. Despierta…. Haz… Despertar…. Hazlo… mí— mi amado._

— _Bella… se que…. Escucharnos. Intenta ir… luz. Estamos… aquí…. Tigo._

_¿Hacia la luz? ¿Qué luz?_

— _Alice…. No…. muerta— mi amado._

— _Tenía…. Intentarlo._

— _Dejenla descansar… probable… su ment… colapso._

_

* * *

_

_Ella rió._

— _Como no… llamaré a Carlisle._

— _Vale._

— _Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? — ese chico me acarició la mejilla._

— _Sí. No… se preocupe._

_Ellos se miraron extrañados._

— _¿Sabes quien soy, Bella? — preguntó._

— _eh… ¿alguien que debería conocer?_

— _Edward… oh… lo siento…_

— _Esto… esto…. Esto me supera._

_Ese chico se fue corriendo, dando un portazo, y al instante la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor._

— _Oh, Carlisle— dije levantándome y sentándome en la cama— ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué tengo tanta…_

_Pero un grito de dolor me atajó mis preguntas. Me destrozó el corazón, por que mínimamente sentía ese dolor, aunque desconociera de quien era._

— _Carlisle, no le recuerda. — dijo Alice, triste._

— _¿a quien no recuerdo?_

— _¿Sabes quien es Edward?_

_Su nombre me sonaba, lo conocía, pero cuando mi mente llegaba a la conclusiónde quien era, de repente se quedaba en blanco y no sabía quien era._

— _Me suena su nombre… pero no._

_Ruidos de cosas por los suelos, y gritos y sollozos sonaron por toda la casa, luego una ventana se rompió y silencio._

— _Bella… ¿Sabes que pasó en el claro? — preguntó Carlisle._

— _Estaba hablando con Alice…_

— _Y…— me interrumpió ella_

— _y… me quedé sola y luego desperté aquí. — me llevé la mano a mi cabeza. — no recuerdo muy bien._

— _Bella…_

— _No, Alice…— la interrumpió— creo que ya se que pasa… Vamos a mi despacho._

— _Pero ella…— dijo haciendo pucheros._

— _No , Alice._

_Se marcharon, dejándome en la cama, y con la mente vagando por todas partes. Ellos sabían que pasaba… pero no pasó nada. Sólo me desmayé. ¿verdad? ¿debería conocer a ese tal Edward, del que no lo conocía de nada, pero me sonaba su nombre? ¿era ese el problema, qué mi mente evitaba? Una conversación me desato de mis cavilaciones._

— _Alice, su mente se colapsó y ahora, cuando se despertó, para protegerse de sí misma, su celebro evita cualquier recuerdo… referente a Edward._

* * *

— ¡Edward! — le dije al muchacho que estaba medio zombi, al lado de mi almohada, y le besé fervientemente.

Repetí sus frases.

— **Sólo tienes que acercarte a mi.** — él supo que es lo que había pasado, e hizo lo que yo hice la primera vez. Se acercó— **Posar tus labios sobre los míos**— lo hizó y cuando dije la ultima frase, se adelantó y la pronunció al mismo momento, haciendo que nuestros labios se movieran a la vez, y…—** y decir que me amas.**

…_Y besarnos apasionadamente._

_**

* * *

**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAISH que bonito el final del capi!TT(cómo puedo decir yo eso de mi propia historia?XD)

_**Alguien vio REMEMBER ME? Dios como lloré al final TT La vi ayer y por la noche no podía para de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en la manera de no morir XD**_

_**(Mensaje subliminal, Si hay algún Cullen por ahí, te estoy esperando¬¬)**_

_**Besiiiiitos, **_

_**Al.**_

9


	18. Historia

**_Siento el retraso. Domingo viaje de fin de curso. ¡Termino la secundaria! Ö Mañana un examen bastante importante… En fin, muchas cosas, pocos días._**

_**Doble capi.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo!^^**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

**Historia.**

_Cierto tiempo después…_

— Entonces, empecemos por el principio. — propuse, alegre al doctor. — Aunque yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Edward me miró, y me acarició la mejilla. Esa sería toda nuestra historia.

Carlisle comenzó.

— Cuando tu conociste a Edward, sentiste una gran relación con él. Eso se debe, a que tu cuerpo, la mitad animal, era atraído por su olor, por su cara, por su voz… Eso es nuestra más intensa arma, y tu lado menos humano, se fue visto abatido por eso.

— Y tu ya sentías algo por él— aclaró Alice.

— Sí— dije yo, enormemente orgullosa. — Sigamos.

— Pero no acaba todo ahí. Hemos comprobado, que tu cuerpo rechaza, a la vez que tu mente, la sangre humana, igual que el murciélago. Ahí empezó todo el problema. Luego, se le sumó, que tu mente, para protegerse, sufrió un colapso de tanta gravedad…

— que no podía recordar nada. Por suerte, Alice no tenía otro modo de enseñarme que es lo que era, y pronto lo descubrí cuando un canguro _barra_ modelo de revista sugirió que era más parecido a mi naturaleza que a la suya.

— Pero yo tenía razón— se quejó Edward, teatralmente.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

Todos reímos.

— Pero lo que no comprendo, es, por qué a veces te reías cuando pensaba en mis cosas, ya se que lees mentes, pero dijiste que la mía no…

— Sí, es verdad, pero cuando eras… más animal que humana, podía entrar tan solo un momento en tu mente— aclaró mi Edward.

— aaaaaaaah— dije yo— ahora lo entiendo todo, sí, sí— dije yo asintiendo rápido la cabeza.

— ¿ No lo entiendes verdad?

— Sssno.

Rompimos a carcajadas, todos los… todos los que habíamos en la habitación.

— Pero, ¿por qué luego, olvidaste todo? — preguntó Edward, entristecido.

— Creo saber el porqué— inquirió Alice, _sabiondamente._ — Tu mente intentaba olvidar aquello, para no tener más problemas, pero cuando supiste que no recordabas, y que había alguien que sufría, decidiste ayudarlo, y eso fue lo que, después de ciertas… "conversaciones" tú recordaste, pero Edward ya se sentía mal.

— Gracias, Alice— vocalizó Edward, amargadamente.

— ¡No trates así a mi asesina de estilos! — le pegué una colleja. Creo que le hice muy poco daño— mierda, siempre tan fuerte, Edward.

— ¿Y eso de asesina? — inquirió Alice enfadada.

— ¿Y eso de asesino de ojos negros? — espetó Edward enfadado.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron, y empezaron a avasallarme con miles de preguntas, y andar en mi dirección. Yo, que no había superado mi _patosidez_, empecé a andar hacía atrás, cayendo sobre mi trasero, al encontrar algo duro y caliente.

— ¡Hombre lobo! — grité, cuando Jacob me levantó con una sola mano del suelo.

— ¡Chica, casi vampira! ¡Auuu! — chilló, después de mi colleja. — ¿A qué viene eso?

— Para ti, soy solo Bella.

— Encima que casi muero por ti…

— Me dijiste que no me lo echarías en cara…— musité haciendo pucheros.

— Bella, —dijo, como un padre cansado de su niño— no engañas a nadie.

— Edward, Emmett— ordené— sacad al chucho a dar una vuelta.

— Con mucho gusto. — habló Emmett, con una gran sonrisa.

— Voy a por la correa— habló mi novio, con las manos juntas, y moviéndolas, haciendo la broma de la risa maléfica. — Muahahaha…

— ¡Oye, oye! — que he venido a escuchar la historia, no a que me echen como un animal de la casa. — todos reímos. — ¿Tengo que recordar cuantos animales hay en esta casa? — dijo mirando al techo, y dibujando un circulo sobre su cabeza, como si fuera un ángel.

— Jacob, — Le cogí de la mano— Cállate, — le dí unas paladitas— anda.

Todos reímos a carcajadas.

— _Ding, Dong_… ¿Se puede? — preguntó mi madre, desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jake? — preguntó Charlie, ahora— siempre estás donde está Bella. ¿Sabes que esta comprometida, no?

— Sí, per…

— Oh, Charlie— interrumpí— no digas más esa palabra.

— Eso me ofende— se quejó Edward— entonces, devuélveme ese anillo— dijo, en tono burlón con la mano extendida en la mano libre que tenía.

Miré el precioso anillo de plata, con esas piedras preciosas.

— Edward…— puse los ojitos pequeños, y empecé a pestañear rápido, mirándole desde una cabeza y algo más bajo de él.

— Sí que eres pequeña, sí…— expuso Emmett.

— Cállate, Emmet— dijimos todos al unísono.

— Vamos, chicos, todavía nos queda gran parte de la historia…— sugirió Esme, señalando el sofá, y el suelo, donde yo, Edward y Alice, estábamos sentados, como una gran familia.

* * *

_**Es un poco raro el final, lo sé.En realidad, creo que qeudan… como unos… mmm, no sé. Este otro… y nosé si otro más.**_

_**Tengo algunos de la segunda parte… (Tipo libro II de Amanecer)**_

_**Pero no sé si subirlo en el mismo fic, o directamente en este.**_

_**Eso, pensando en subirlo… Os compenso con otro capi más tarde. Decidme si quereis el libro II de AvsH!**_

_**Al.**_


	19. Todos reunidos

_**Aquí está el otro capi!**_

_**(pensaba subir ayer… pero, bueno… Tení que estudiar… y creo que me ha ido bastante bien… me he enrollado bastante en las preguntas… almenos un siete.. TT en fin, ¿qué hago contandoos mi vida?XD)**_

_**Queda el epilogo. Creo que nadie espera que pase esto, pero debían hablar… (Ella antes de que los Cullen vinieran tenía una vida…) Aunque me duela mucho… **_

_**Es… no sé, aquí os lo dejo.!**_

**

* * *

**

**Todos reunidos.**

— Hoy hace un año, del día en que empezó todo. — susurré.

Las estrellas estaban brillantes, como bombillas centelleantes, iluminando la habitación oscura de un color cielo noche.

— Exactamente cuando empezó tu historia de amor…

Mi acompañante suspiró.

— Siempre estropeas los bellos momentos. No se como te lo montas… Hoy, hace un año que todo terminó.

— Entonces fue el día en que yo desperté del coma.

— Sí…— ahora fui yo quien suspiró. — Y fue por mi culpa. — me tumbé en su musculoso pecho.

— Bueno, en realidad… Fuimos los dos. Tu lado animal debía salir de un momento a otro, y fui yo quien pagó por protegerte…

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? — rezongué, mientras me incorporaba y me apoyaba en el codo en su estómago. Sabía que no le haría daño. Hice círculos con el dedo y él se estremeció.

— ¿Recuerdas, cuando pensaste que iba a morir, y estuviste todos los días en mi compañía? Dijiste, si no recuerdo mal, y no recuerdo mal— dijo antes de que yo abriera la boca— me dijiste que si morías por salvarme por mi amor, me darías una oportunidad…

— Ahora mismo, tengo otros problemas en mente. Me acabo de enterar que los vampiros tienen leyes, y que yo debo seguirlas. ¡Pero si yo soy la primera que no quiere que nadie sepa que soy!

— Pero a mi me lo contaste, y a tu amiga Angela, también…— inquirió, ahora mirándome.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

— Acompáñame al agua.

No le dí tiempo a negarlo, por que empecé a quitarme las ropas, hasta quedarme en ropa interior.

Caminé hasta el agua, y los dientes chocaron unos con otros, por el contacto del agua.

— Gracias— pedí, cuando sus brazos me acariciaron.

Caminamos a la misma vez, moviéndonos los mismos pies para caminar, hasta meternos enteros a la playa.

— Siempre que quieras. — me besó la frente, y me cogió bajo el agua, de las piernas y por debajo de los brazos.

Me acunó, mientras al agua me bañaba y sus ojos me miraban, como si fuera la última noche que nos pertenecería a nosotros dos.

A los dos amantes.

* * *

Desperté en mi cama, con mi segunda almohada en mis brazos. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Descubrí un papel, pegado con celo en la almohada que me respondería a las preguntas que ya se formaban dentro de mí.

_Estabas tan hermosa, durmiendo en mis brazos, mientras el agua te besaba cada parte de la piel, que mis brazos no rozaba…_

_Quisiera que no olvidaras lo de la noche anterior. Por eso te dejé, la camiseta, con la que te tapé, para no traerte en ropa interior, y para asegurarte de que no fui un hombre deseoso de ti, mientras tú no estabas en este mundo._

Alrededor de la almohada, estaba la camiseta tres tallas más grande que la mía, como mínimo.

Así, colocada de esa forma, parecía que hubiese dormido toda la noche, con él. Y justamente donde estaba la nota, estaba el cuello de la camiseta.

Me levanté, poco antes de escuchar como Reneé subía, a coger de nuestra "despensa" mi ración del día, para comer.

Ya era capaz de alimentarme por mí sola, y era capaz de ir a cazar, con mis vampiros preferidos.

Una sonrisa explotó en mi rostro, al recordar quien me vendría a buscar esa mañana.

_Oh, Edward…_

Cogí la camiseta de la almohada, y me la puse encima de mis ropas íntimas. Todavía olía a él.

Otra sonrisa fue arrancada desde mi interior.

Caí de espaldas a la cama, mientras una risita salía por mis labios.

— ¡Bu, cielo! — susurró alguien en mi oreja.

— ¡Aww! — sofoqué el grito con su beso. — no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos… ¡Pero que haces aquí! Podrían pillarte. Y lo peor, no me gustaría saber que haría contigo.

— Bella, te quiero. ¿Qué más necesitas?

— ¿Sería muy infantil, que cayéramos al suelo, y que luego te volvieses a ir por la ventana? — pregunté, tímidamente.

— Sí es contigo y por ti. No.

Y así hicimos.

Caímos al suelo. Y guardé con todo detalle los pequeños pormenores que luego me servirían de recuerdos.

Me besó en los labios muy poco a poco. Me acariciaba, desde el pie, hasta detrás de la rodilla. Luego subió la mano, viajando por toda mi extremidad, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Con su dedo dibujó un corazón, y luego lo besó. Yo reí fogosamente.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, y subió sus manos por debajo de su misma camiseta, que era la que llevaba puesta. Cuando llegó a los hombros, estiró las manos, hasta que mi camiseta quedó en sus brazos, y así se puso la camiseta.

Recorrió todo mi cuerpo con frases románticas y con _te quieros_ preciosos.

Acaricié cada instante que preservaba, como última noche, la anterior.

— ¿Sabes que esta es la última vez? — le pregunté cuando abrió los ojos.

— Prometiste pensártelo...

— Pero siento que le estoy hiriendo. Os amos a los dos, pero no puedo escoger.

Sé que lo conozco desde que era pequeña, y que siempre vivimos juntos en Forks… pero cuando pienso en cuando vino a salvarme y acabé en sus brazos, tras las puertas de la muerte, tanto misas como suyas…

— Yo también casi muero.

— Pero te recuperaste. — le contraataqué. Suspiramos a la vez. — quédate con los recuerdos de todo lo vivido. Ahora, debes marcharte. Vamos.

Se levantó, tirando de mis brazos, y caí dentro de sus redes.

— Solo te pido el último beso. Como en los viejos tiempo, cuando nos besábamos cuando lo necesitábamos.

Le besé, rocé sus labios, poniéndome de puntillas, y ninguno de los dos deseó más. Tan solo el rocé de un pequeño beso.

Nadie investigó el interior del otro. Todo lo sabíamos.

Como cuando éramos pequeños.

— Hora de fugarme. — dijo él, mientras sacaba la pierna y la cabeza.

— Sabes que si no tendría que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, me fugaría contigo. Al menos, hasta que todo se tranquilizara.

— Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé… Te esperaré, hasta que vuelvas, o te conviertas en uno de ellos.

— Te quiero, Jacob.

— Yo te adoro más, mi preciosa Isabella.

Jake se marchó por la ventana, hasta que se transformó en lobo, en algo que yo adoraba más que el cielo.

— Jacob— musité, con voz ronca de lo tan bajo que grité. — ¿Te hace el último viaje sobre un licántropo?

* * *

_**Bueno, mi amiga, (Sorbel Cullen) tenía una historia ya escrita, pero de un momento a otro, se quedó sin Internet, así que le propuse que yo subiria en su perfil la historia… Y me pidió que si le echaba un repasito, mejor que mejor..xdd Asñi que me convertí en su medio-beta. Y al final me quedé siendo su beta (aunque no sepa ni un carajo de corregir..xddish)**_

_**Así que, para los que quereis leer una nueva historia y estais intiresesados, actualizaré mi perfil y estará el link. Nos vemos dentro de poco!**_

_**P.D.: Seguro que subiré el epilogo antes de irme de viaje! :)**_

_**BESITOS!**_


	20. Epílogo: Aclarado

_**¡Cuanto tiempo! He tenido algunos problemillas como la vuelta del viaje, remodelar el cuarto, falta de imaginación…**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Aquí llega el final de los finales… El epílogo. No es lo que pensáis…**_

_**Veré si subo la segunda parte en este fic o en otro… (Se me ha hecho muy corto, y , en realidad, era un mini-fic y ahora tiene 18 capítulos… menudo )**_

* * *

**Epílogo: Aclarado.**

Después de aquella noche con Jacob, debía hablar con Edward.

Mientras conducía hasta la casa, pensé en todo lo ocurrido.

No fue nada del otro mundo. Antes de conocer a mi canguro _barra_ modelo de revista, Jake y yo éramos amigos inseparables. A veces, cuando nos sentíamos solos, angustiados, o cualquier otro sentimiento, nos abrazábamos y de vez en cuando, algún beso nos unía, pero nada más.

Yo tenía una historia antes de que todo empezara.

Hasta que todo empezó, tras la aparición de los Cullen. Jacob se sacrificó por mí, y después, la manada, me comunicó, que había entrado en estado comatoso.

Todos los días iba a verle, y le juré que si moría por mí, siempre estaría en mí ser.

Pero sobrevivió. Y ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Habíamos crecido en todos los sentidos. Incluso yo ahora no era tan liberal, ya que otros labios me besaban, pero no podía olvidar, que yo había estaba amando a Jacob de una forma especial. Por eso, dos noches antes, de la de ayer, acordamos que sería la última vez, que nos veríamos por las noches, y estaríamos como antes, sin que nada hubiese cambiado.

Debía contarle todo a Edward, toda la verdad.

Sólo le expliqué que Jacob y yo, antes, éramos muy, muy amigos.

Pero una parte de mí, se desmoronaba, cuando pensaba que no volvería a ver a Jacob. Él, al fin y al cabo, era mi amigo.

Pero yo tenía más parte de vampiro…

Y tenía varios problemas pendientes, respecto a eso.

Unos vampiros, llamados Volturis, querían saber más de mí, y debíamos ir a Volterra, Italia, para "vernos".

Un gran lobo de pelo rojizo se abalanzó a la carretera, y tuve que frenar en seco, dándome un golpe en la frente con el cristal.

Salté, enfadada, de la Chevy, y me encaminé al estúpido animal.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que hace saltando a la carretera, chucho? — sabía que no se ofendería.

Me miró con ojos radiados en ira.

— No, la que debería de estar enfadada soy yo. — le reprimí por su mriada.

Le miré, y salté de la Chevy, mientras me frotaba la frente.

— ¿Sabes que puedo alimentarme ahora, precisamente de un lobo? — puso los ojos en blanco. Luego en un instante, se metió de dónde salió, y luego, al cabo de los segundos un Jacob hombre, volvió.

— No te gusta mi sangre. — replicó.

— Vale, eso es verdad. — mientras decía eso, me cogió de la cintura, y me llevó hasta su pecho, quedando yo arqueada hacía afuera, antes de que me besara. — Jake, no.

— Bella…

— No, ¿sabes lo que iba a hacer ahora, no? Le iba a contar a Edward, todo lo que pasó, y…

—…Y te ibas a ir, si veías que te mataba, o te odiaba para toda la vida. — dijo con suspicacia.

— Veo que te lo sabes bien.

— Bella, ¿Por qué no me dejas irme contigo? — preguntó, todavía con su brazo rodeándome. — ¿Porqué no me dejas que te acompañe, afrontarlo, juntos, como siempre debía ser…?— la última frase, no pareció una pregunta.

— Jacob, te quiero, pero _le_ amo. Sé que no podré soportar que cuando se lo explique, me deje, pero lo que menos quiero, es que piense que no me importa, abandonando Forks, y escapándome contigo, como dos amantes a la fuga.

Él me miró,_ suplicativo_, pero yo me negué mas, bien le conocía y sabía como aplacar eso.

— Aquí me quedaré, —dijo cerrando los ojos, y apretando la mandíbula. — esperando.

Me soltó, y yo le besé, en la mejilla, pues sería lo último que tendría de mi.

Aquel viaje sería mi último viaje.

Me metí en el coche, y Jacob atrasó varios pasos, hasta ponerse en medio de la carretera.

Entré en la cabina, y volvía meter la marcha.

Entonces, cuando apreté el acelerador…

— Bella. — susurró la voz que menos esperaba.

Frené de golpe, a dos centímetros del cuerpo de Jake, mientras que Alice me quitaba las llaves del contacto. Miré todos los movimientos que hizo con la mano.

— ¿Desde cuando estabas aquí? — pregunté, sin mirarla.

— Le iba a contar a Edward…

Empalidecí., enmudecí y paré de respirar.

— Respira, Bella. — me recordó Alice, cuando estaba casi morada.

— En serio, Alice, esto…

— ¿Bella? — preguntó Jacob. Me miraba con los ojos abierto, mientras con la mano, medía los dos dedos que faltaban hasta su cuerpo. — ¿Alice?

— Vosotros, Ahora, Al Bosque.

* * *

— Entonces, me estáis diciendo, que vosotros erais "algo", y que tiempo viéndoos por la noche…— conjeturó Alice.

— Más o menos. — susurró Jake. Se notaba que estaba incomodo en la situación.

— No, bueno… ¿Y cómo que tu has venido en mi busca? — pregunté yo, después, de toda la charla.

— Verás, A Edward no le comentaba nada, pero a veces sufría ciertas lagunas, cuando buscaba tu futuro, cuando él no estaba por las noches… Y resulta que solo me pasa, con los licántropos.

— Entonces, ¿ya lo sabias? — pregunté yo.

— No, en cierto modo. Pero cuando tuve una visión, de Edward muy enfadado, y tu llorando… Y de nuevo la más próxima, tu por este comino, hasta que pegas un frenazo, y ahí se acabó. Vine a ver que pasaba… y entonces me enteré de todo.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Bella, ¿cómo has podido? — volvió a decirme como al principio.

— Alice, no lo sé. Yo quiero a Jake, — dije mirándole. Luego, volví la vista— pero amo a EDWARD.

— ¿Y por eso has estado viéndote a escondidas?

— No podía negarme— grité, mientras me apoyaba en un árbol, y empezaba a respirar forzosamente. — Necesitaba tener las cosas claras.

Entonces, todo tubo sentido, cuando dije la palabra "claras". Alice pegó un chillido, que resonó en todo el bosque. Jacob salió disparado, y se convirtió en lobo, mientras corría, y yo empecé a marearme.

Lo que siempre habíamos temido, lo que siempre pensábamos que nunca podía pasar, lo que mi doctor vampiro no quería pensar…

Mi cuerpo estaba cambiado… ¿pero a que bando?

— Alice, debo… hablar… con… Ed…

Mi voz fue fallando hasta que se convirtió en un bisbiseo fugaz.

— Bella, debemos hablar. — dijo Edward, con voz inexpresiva, y con la mirada perdida.

No taba como la sangre que había bebido iba subiendo, dejando sin respirar.

— Edward, —murmuró Alice con voz crispada— Los Vulturis…

Él le leyó la mente.

— Debemos irnos. — contestó Edward, con la misma voz monótona.

— Pero, ¿Y ella? — preguntó Alice, mientras apretaba más aún los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Empecé a atragantarme, y a escupir la sangre, mientras un hilo de ella, salía por mi comisura.

— Alice, ve. Avisa a todos. ME quedaré con ella.

— Edward, ya sabes lo que he visto.

— Sí, lo sé— rezongó. Luego volvió ese Edward que desconocía. — No la mataré. Probablemente lo hará ella sola o ellos.

Alice hará un sonido de asombro, mientras se iba corriendo a avisar a su familia.

Mi cabeza quedó en la hierba suavemente, mientras Edward se arrodillaba, y dejaba atrás la inexpresividad.

— Te salvaré, pues todavía conservo una vana esperanza de que me quieras.

— Te am... — fueron mis últimas palabras antes, de que mi último espasmo, mi última convulsión, me dejaran sin vida, en los brazos de la última persona que debía morir.

Mientras que mis cuerpos cambiada, se transformaba. ¿Pero a qué? Era, quizás, la ponzoña de Edward, que ahora, intentaba matar mi ADN animal, y apoderarse de mi cuerpo humano.

¿Era quizás que, por fin, volvería a ser una persona humana, después de todo ese tiempo, entre leyendas y mitos? ¿Sería que quizás sería totalmente un murciélago, en cuerpo humano? ¿Me convertiría en algo más extraño, aún? ¿Moriría? ¿Estaría creciendo algo en mí?

— Bella, te prometo que nada pasará. Te salvaré, aunque sea lo último que haga, mas sin tu amor o sin tu vida, no pienso vivir.

* * *

**_Os invito a uniros a la página o grupo de Facebook para las Twihearts o Twihards o Twifans. :)_**

**_Como aquí no se pueden poner enlaces, os digo que hay que hacer:)_**

**_1. Si teneis una cuenta en Facebook, buscais TWAM TwiSpan h. :)_**

**_2. Le clickais a me gusta o si buscais el grupo a unirse (no os aconsejo lo último, el grupo se borrará)_**

* * *

**Un saludo (de nuevo, siento el retraso) y me ha encantado compartir esta historia contoda la gente que la sigue :).**

**Un gran beso.**

**Al.**


	21. Capi Extra o 1º Capitulo: 2º parte?

**Vistos que hay mucha gente que me avisa de que no entendió y que le pareció la historia ****bastante (por no decir mucho) rara, he pensado en subir, al menos, el primer capítulo hoy (o mañana) de la segunda parte. Será un capítulo EXTRA, dónde se explique, antes de que empieza la historia (se repetirán las aclaraciones en conversaciones), algunas cosas que quedaron sueltas. Se supone que con el primer capítulo empiezas a ver como todo se va explicando y se entienden algunas cosas o comentarios de la primera parte. Así que, los que estéis a favor de ese capi EXTRA a parte de ésta historia, decídmelo con las preguntas o cosa que no hayas entendido :). Los que directamente queréis el primer capítulo, también decirlo.**

**_Pero bueno, espero que al fin y al cabo os gustase la historia y que hayáis disfrutado de los momentos de "humor"(xdd)_**

**_Intenté que hubiese más pero, empecé a crear nuevas ideas y eso fue lo que lió la historia (T.T)_**

**_Os digo de antemano que algunas reacciones las veréis demasiado exageradas._**

**_Espero veros a todos en la segunda parte y a los que no, ¡seguid leyendo!_**

**_Atte,_**

**_Al. Smith. C._**


End file.
